


Pussy on Pussy

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Boobjob, Cum shot, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's good for Blake to be back home with her mother. And there's all kinds of things they can do together. In all kinds of positions, and in every room of the house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Pussy on Pussy**

  
“I don’t know, Mom,” Blake said, her back pressed up against the kitchen counter.  
  
For all of Blake’s denials, her face was very red, and she kept on looking down at what her mother had on display. The way she rubbed her firm thighs together was even more blatant. And, of course, Kali was a cat faunus. Blake _knew_ her mother could smell her arousal. There was just the question of if Blake was going to act on it.  
  
“Don’t worry, Blake,” Kali said, slowly stroking her hand up and down her thick shaft. “This will make you feel just as good as me. Maybe even better.”  
  
Blake nodded, slowly. It was, um, tempting. And so, so wrong, because Kali was her _mother_. But it was also… Blake shifted from side to side, feeling the arousal growing inside of her. Her pussy was wet, and her nipples were hardening, pressing against her bra.  
  
“Okay, Mom,” Blake said quietly. “I’ll do it.”  
  
“Good girl,” Kali said, leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on Blake’s cheek. “Thank you.”  
  
Blake fidgeted, unsure of what exactly she should be doing. If it was with a normal guy or girl, there wouldn’t be any question. But with her mother, things were a lot more up in the air.  
  
Kali, on the other hand, didn’t hesitate to start stripping naked. She pulled her black and white clothes off her body, revealing her full, mature figure. Blake’s mouth went dry and her pussy got wet as she stared, looking at her mother’s body. And especially the large dick in between her mother’s legs. It was so hard and so thick, Blake made a small noise in the back of her throat as she stared.  
  
Kali heard that, and smiled. She took a long step towards Blake, pressing her cock up against her daughter’s bared midriff. She put her hands on Blake’s shoulders, slowly sliding the black straps of her shirt off of Blake’s shoulders.  
  
“Like what you see, honey?” Kali asked softly, tugging at Blake’s clothing. Blake didn’t help her, but she didn’t try to stop her mother either. “I know I do,” Kali added, as she lifted Blake’s shirt off of her body.  
  
All too soon, Blake was naked. She was still staring at Kali’s cock as she was pushed up onto the counter. Blake let her legs fall apart, showing off her neatly trimmed triangle of pubic hair. Kali nodded in appreciation as she ran her finger up and down Blake’s lower lips. It came away wet, and Kali licked it clean.  
  
“You have a nice taste, Blake,” Kali said, stepping in between Blake’s legs. “You’ve been eating right while you’ve been away?”  
  
Blake nodded, still not feeling up for talking. This was really going to happen. Her mother was really going to fuck her. And fuck her and fuck her and fuck her. Blake _knew_ what her parents were like in bed from growing up with them. Blake was going to need all of her stamina to get through this.  
  
Kali wrapped her arms around Blake’s shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Blake kissed her back, her own hands moving much more slowly to grab onto her mother’s back. Blake could feel Kali’s cock slowly sliding along her thigh, getting closer and closer to her pussy. Her wet pussy. Blake wanted this, she realized. Not as much as her mother did, but she still wanted to get fucked.  
  
Finally, the two of them separated. Blake wasn’t grinning as widely as her mother, but she was still smiling. Blake’s nipples were stiff, poking out in front of her large chest. Kali smiled as she ran a finger around one nipple, feeling the tight nub. Blake shivered, making herself bounce slightly.  
  
“Lean back, Blake,” Kali whispered, putting her hand on Blake’s stomach and pushing gently backwards.  
  
Blake leaned back and then, at her mother’s further urgings, turned around, so that her stomach was pressed against the counter. It was kind of chilly, but Blake’s body was running hot enough that it was hard for her to really mind. Blake looked behind her as her mother grabbed her cock in one hand. Blake shivered, knowing what was coming.  
  
Blake moaned, feeling her mother’s cock head resting against her lower lips. Blake was feeling sensitive enough that she could have sworn she felt her lips getting slightly spread by Kali’s dick. Blake reached out to her mother, not with her arms. But with her legs, wrapping them around Kali’s waist.  
  
“Oh ho ho,” Kali laughed, patting Blake on the small of her back. “Where did you learn that trick?”  
  
Blake flushed and refused to answer. There wasn’t a need for her mother to ever know about that. All she really needed was for Kali to start fucking her. They had gone so far that, even though Blake still felt kind of nervous and unsure about the whole thing, she wanted it to actually happen. To get filled up by her mom, to feel Kali’s dick going inside of her.  
  
Blake moaned as Kali slid into her. She closed her eyes, feeling the thick shaft sliding deep inside of her. It was _nice_ , and Blake wanted to feel more of it.  
  
Kali went slowly, at least for the first stroke. But she didn’t stop, and kept on going deeper and deeper into Blake, not slowing down at all. Blake moaned, her yellow eyes opening wide as the sensations bubbled up inside of her body. Her pussy was _wet_ , and she tried to squeeze down around her mother’s shaft without her mind even telling her body to do so.  
  
“That feels nice, sweetie,” Kali said, groping Blake’s ass. “Just do that again, alright?”  
  
Blake nodded. Then she squealed as Kali was satisfied that Blake could handle her rod. The older, curvy woman started to really _fuck_ her daughter, slamming in and out of Blake’s pussy at a rapid rate. Blake made all kinds of interesting sounds as her mother slid in and out of her, stuffing her with cock over and over again.  
  
It felt great for Blake, even as she got pushed along the counter from the force of Kali’s thrusts. Her ears were standing straight up, a clear sign of enjoyment to anyone who knew anything about cat faunus. Her pussy was soaking wet, arousal running out of her to spill down onto the counter.  
  
Blake was shocked, and somewhat mortified at how quickly she came. She moaned and groaned and squealed as she came, her pussy tightening down even harder around Kali’s cock as her mother fucked her. The pleasure running through her surged to a peak before dying back down.  
  
“That felt amazing, Blake,” Kali whispered, turning her daughter over. Blake weakly smiled up at her, staring at the cock poking up in between her thighs, pressed against her soaked lower lips. “But I think we can make each other feel even better. Don’t you?”  
  
Blake nodded. She took her mother’s extended hand, and slowly slid off the counter. Her legs felt a bit weak as she stood up, but nothing that was too bad. She nodded, smiling at Kali as the older woman led her into another room.  
  
“I think,” Kali said, as they stepped into the living room, “we’re going to fuck each other in every room this house has. How does that sound to you?”  
  
Blake flushed red at the thought. That was a _lot_ of sex. But, funnily enough, sex felt good, and Blake liked feeling good. She was up for it. Blake nodded in agreement, wondering what her mother was going to do to her.  
  
“I’m glad you’re up for that,” Kali said, smiling. “Now, which of us do you think is stronger?”  
  
Blake couldn’t see what that had to do with anything. But she thought she was, since she was still an active Huntress.  
  
“I am,” Blake said. “Why?”  
  
“Because it’s been a while since I’ve done a standing 69,” Kali said, stepping closer to Blake, “And I wanted to make certain the person best able to hold both of us up would be the one standing.”  
  
That made sense, Blake thought. Though really, that was something Yang should be doing. Blake’s blonde friend was _much_ stronger than Blake could ever hope to be. But since Yang wasn’t here, it fell on Blake.  
  
“Alright,” Blake said, wrapping her hands around her mother’s waist. Kali’s skin was soft and warm, and Blake felt her arousal grow as she looked down at her mother’s naked body. “How should you get flipped over?”  
  
It didn’t take all that much effort for Kali to turn herself on her head. Then, with a grunt, Blake straightened herself up, locking her knees in place. She adjusted her grip, _really_ hoping that she wasn’t going to drop her mother on her head.  
  
Blake could feel Kali’s hands on her thighs, and her mother’s breath on her pussy. She shivered, and tried to concentrate on her own work. Namely, the fat cock, still smeared with Blake’s own arousal, right in front of her face.  
  
Swallowing, Blake opened her mouth. She knew how to suck a cock. She tilted her head to the side, just enough to get the tip into her mouth. And then Blake started to really work over her mother dick.  
  
It was a new position for Blake. The one time she had done this before, she had been the one being held up. But she was still strong enough to support her mother, even with the wonderful, distracting sensations Kali was sending through her body.  
  
Blake still wasn’t sure if she was doing the right thing. But it felt so good, how could she really say no? Kali was making her feel _wonderful_ , and Blake wanted to go on feeling that good. And making Kali feel that good as well.  
  
Blake bobbed her head up and down along her mother’s shaft. Kali’s dick was long enough that Blake could easily have deepthroated it if she tried to. But she didn’t, instead just sliding up and down along it, merely filling her mouth. Blake used her tongue as much as she could, but her mom had a pretty big dick, and this was a pretty unusual situation.  
  
Kali was obviously a lot closer to her orgasm than Blake was. Blake had only been tending to her mom’s dick for a few minutes, and her own orgasm wasn’t more than halfway there, when Kali started to cum down Blake’s throat.  
  
If there was a warning sign, Blake missed it. One second, she was blowing her mother. The next, Kali had started to cum, flooding Blake’s mouth with semen.  
  
Blake coughed and gagged at the sudden rush of semen. But also swallowed it as best as she could, her throat bulging as she sent as much cum as she could down to her stomach. It was surprisingly tasty, and Blake knew she wanted more of it. She always had had a fondness for white foods. Milk, ice cream, and even semen. And now she liked her mom’s cum as well.  
  
Blake could feel some of the cum dripping out of the corners of her mouth. Kali’s cock was too big for her tongue to sneak out and lick it up, though. Instead, Blake kept on sucking on her mother’s rock hard cock, even as Kali tended to her pussy.  
  
And Kali sure knew how to eat a girl out. Blake felt her legs going weak as Kali kept on licking and sucking and teasing Blake’s folds and clit. Finally, Blake couldn’t keep it up any longer.  
  
Blake fell backwards into a chair, just seconds before she would have fallen onto her face. She gasped as Kali pulled her face away from her daughter’s pussy. Her legs were trembling, and the sheer arousal surging through her made it hard for Blake to focus on keeping herself standing.  
  
“Blake?” Kali asked, rolling to the ground and then picking herself back up. “Are you doing okay?”  
  
“Yeah, Mom,” Blake said, nodding and panting. “Just, need a few moments.”  
  
“Of course, honey,” Kali said, sliding onto the chair with Blake. “Take as much time as you need.”  
  
Kali helped Blake along in her recovery by kissing her. Blake squeaked, before eagerly returning the kiss. They pawed at each other’s bodies, running hands up and down each other’s sides, touching and exploring. Blake moaned, bucking her hips forward, pressing her wet folds against her mother’s exploring hands.  
  
“Mom,” Blake said, breaking the kiss with a gasp. “What about Dad?”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about him,” Kali said, kissing Blake on the cheek, right next to her mouth. “Ghira won’t be back for at least a week. You can go to him once he gets back.”  
  
Blake nodded, not quite convinced. But also too horny to really think through anything but how her mom was going to fuck her next. That was a pretty big thought to consider. But how could she bring it up?  
  
“Come on, Blake,” Kali said, sliding to her feet and extending a hand to her daughter. “We’ve still got plenty more rooms to fuck in before we’re done.”  
  
Blake had to laugh. It was like a game they had played when Blake was little, trying to find all the small gifts her mom had hidden throughout the house. Blake’s eyes darted down to Kali’s cock. Though the gifts were pretty different now.  
  
As soon as they got into the hall, Kali gently pushed Blake down to the ground. Blake swallowed, realizing her mother was about to take her doggy style right in the middle of the hall. If _anyone_ opened the front door, then they would see the two of them. That was _hot_.  
  
And then Kali upped the forbidden thrill. Blake gasped as she felt a cool, slippery finger probing her rear. She moaned as she looked behind herself. When had her mom gotten that bottle of lube.  
  
Kali smiled at her daughter, even as she kept on preparing Blake’s rear. Blake shivered, part of her anticipating this, the other part worried. Was she _really_ going to let her mother claim all three of her holes? If Blake didn’t want that to happen, now was the time to say something, anything.  
  
Blake stayed silent, and looked at the front door. She spread her legs a bit more, giving her mother better access. She could feel her arousal spilling out from her lower lips and falling onto the floor.  
  
Then Kali entered her daughter. Blake made a low, keening sound as she felt her mother’s thick rod sliding into her rear. She was getting _stuffed_ , filled up with a large dick in the tightest hole she had. And it felt _good_.  
  
“Momma!” Blake gasped, her hands curling into fists. “Mama! Mom!”  
  
“I’m right here, Blake,” Kali said, stroking her daughter’s hair. “Mom’s here for you.”  
  
Kali was going at a pretty fast pace, sliding in and out of Blake’s ass, only forced to slow down by how tight it was. Blake moaned. Getting fucked in the ass never felt quite the same as getting her pussy filled. But it felt good, all the same. Blake could feel her breasts swinging back and forth underneath the force of her mother’s thrusts.  
  
Blake could feel her mom’s hands on her body, wandering over her. It felt good, but Blake knew there was a way it could feel better. But there was absolutely no way she could ask her mother to spank her. Blake would just have to be satisfied with getting fucked in the ass by her mother, where anyone looking through the window on the front door could see them.  
  
Or did she?  
  
“Mom?”  
  
“Yes, Blake?” Kali said as she fucked Blake’s ass.  
  
“Could we go upstairs next?” Blake swallowed, her voice trembling, more from the lust than from the nervousness. “Out onto the balcony?”  
  
Kali paused inside Blake’s rear for a second. Blake could _hear_ the smile appearing on her mother’s face as Kali thought it over. She already knew what the answer would be. The only real surprise would be how Kali would take Blake once they got out into the open air.  
  
“That sounds wonderful, Blake,” Kali said, rubbing her hand in a circle around Blake’s back. “We’ll do that as soon as we’re done here.”  
  
And Blake had a feeling that they would be done here pretty soon. At least on her part. She was still feeling worked up from the oral attention her mother had given her. And how Kali was fucking her ass made the entire thing feel even better. Pretty soon she was going to cum. And Blake had been told several times about how good it felt to be inside her ass when she came. She was sure her mom would cum soon after her.  
  
And Blake was cumming right _now_. She moaned, her pussy squeezing down around nothing at all as she came. It felt so good, it was like she was melting as Blake’s body quivered in the middle of her orgasm. She gasped, her arms giving out.  
  
And her orgasm was enough to make Kali cum as well. The older woman moaned as she thrust herself deep into Blake’s rear. Blake was feeling too good to moan, as she felt the thick dick pulse inside her tightest hole.  
  
Kali’s cum went far deeper into Blake’s rear than her cock did. Blake squirmed around on the ground, feeling the hot, sticky semen plastering her walls, filling her up. It felt _good_ , and was the perfect addition to her orgasm.  
  
Kali remained buried inside Blake for a moment or so, the two cat faunuses enjoying the afterglow. Kali’s cock was still as hard as it had ever been. Blake wondered just what she was going to have to do to get it to go down. She was looking forward to finding out.  
  
Finally, Blake pulled herself off of Kali’s dick, her hole reluctantly surrendering its grip. She moaned at the sensations it stirred up inside of her, but there was still so much more Blake wanted to do. Like getting outside into the open air to be fucked by her mother where anybody would be able to see her.  
  
Kali and Blake leaned on each other as they slowly walked upstairs. Less because they needed the support, and more because it was a wonderful chance to feel each other up. Blake got an excellent handful of her mother’s breasts along the way, and Kali explored her daughter’s ass.  
  
Blake took a deep breath just before stepping out onto the balcony. Nobody was around, but that could change at any minute. And that just made the entire thing even more thrilling. Blake looked at her mother as Kali looked at her daughter. There was a calculating look in her eyes before she started rearranging herself and Blake.  
  
“Okay, Blake, put your hands here, and I’ll be _here_ ,” Kali said, nudging the two women around. Finally, she was satisfied. “There we go.”  
  
Blake was on her knees, partly hidden by the closely spaced bars on the balcony. Her mother’s dick was right in front of her. Kali had her hands on the railing, and was looking out over the city. Anybody would be able to see _her_ , or at least the upper half of her body. And Kali seemed quite alright with that.  
  
Swallowing, Blake wrapped her breasts around her mother’s cock. It fit nicely in between them, sticking out slightly. If Blake leaned her head down a bit, she would be able to lick it.  
  
Instead, Blake started bobbing up and down, keeping her boobs pressed together around her mother’s shaft. It felt nice, though not nice enough to give Blake an orgasm. Oh well, Blake could have fun without cumming. And it would be nice to get to _properly_ savor her mother’s cum on her skin, instead of feeling it inside her holes.  
  
“That’s right, Blake,” Kali said, petting her daughter’s head, running her hand in between Blake’s ears. “I’m so glad you came back home to visit you. It was tough, not being able to hear from you for so long.”  
  
Blake nodded, focusing on getting her mother off. She wasn’t even slightly worried about her mother going soft after cumming in between her tits. Kali had unreal amounts of endurance, and Blake knew she’d be taking her mother in her holes soon enough.  
  
For now, Blake concentrated on the wind in her hair, the sun on her skin, and the lust inside of her. It was a wonderful feeling, and she kept on tending to Kali’s large cock. Her pussy dripped arousal, and she could feel cum coming out of her ass. God, she was a slut.  
  
Kali didn’t warn Blake she was about to cum. She just kept on petting Blake and watching the city as she started to pump cum into her daughter’s cleavage. She sighed blissfully as she covered Blake’s tits with her semen, making her daughter’s pale skin even more white as she pumped a load just as large as any of her previous orgasms onto Blake.  
  
It wasn’t possible for Blake to cum without touching herself. But she sure could get turned on. Blake was _panting_ with need, her aching pussy needing attention. She stared up at her mother, silently begging Kali to take mercy on her and properly fuck her soon.  
  
Kali stepped back, pulling her cock out of Blake’s cleavage. Blake let go of her boobs, letting her tits fall open, revealing the large amount of semen on the inner folds. She looked down at them and shivered, and then back up at her mother.  
  
“Mom, _please_ ,” Blake said, standing up, not caring if anyone on the street saw them. Or heard them. “Please, fuck me again, Mom.”  
  
“Of course I will, Blake,” Kali said, patting her daughter’s cheek. “You’re my daughter. Of course I’ll help you out.” She looked up and down along her daughter’s body. “Let’s get you into the bath, okay? You’ll feel much better after a nice long bath with Mommy. Just like we used to do.”  
  
Blake didn’t think that things would go _exactly_ like those baths had. And she also thought that her mom would be giving her some new toys to play with in the tub. Or one new one, at least.

  
*******

  
It had been a long, long time since Blake was in her parent’s bed. Over a decade, in fact, curling up between her parents to sleep away the nightmares. And now, she was back in it. But there was zero chance of Blake going to sleep.  
  
*Gghk**Gghk**Gghk**Gghk*  
  
Blake tried to moan around her mother’s cock as Kali fucked her face. But it was impossible to even _try_ to form words. Blake was flat on her back on her parents’ bed, her head hanging off one end. Kali was bringing her massive cock back and thrusting it deep into Blake’s throat over and over again, not giving her daughter a single second of rest.  
  
And that was fine by Blake. Her fingers were sliding in and out of her wet, creampied pussy. Part of it was masturbation, because Blake was so, _so_ horny from getting treated like this by her mother. The other part was that she wanted to keep herself stretched and open for when her mother started fucking her pussy again.  
  
Blake had thought she had gotten rid of her gag reflex. But Kali was fucking her throat so _hard_ that Blake was struggling to accept it. It was a funny, strange, wonderful feeling. And Blake didn’t have any plans of stopping, not while her mother’s cock could still get hard. Blake _needed_ to get her face fucked like this. It was so satisfying to feel her mother filling her mouth up and making her neck bulge out as she stuffed her cock down Blake’s throat.  
  
“Mm, you feel so nice Blake,” Kali said affectionately, her thumbs going in circles around Blake’s cheeks as she held her daughter’s head in her hands. “How did you get so good at sucking cock?”  
  
There was no way for Blake to answer that. Even if her mouth was freed, there was no way she’d be able to answer. Not to her mother. All Blake wanted to do was keep on sucking this huge, massive, tasty cock, to feel it sliding in and out of her mouth and throat. That was _way_ better than talking with her mom about where she had learned how to give blowjobs.  
  
Especially because of how hard Kali was fucking Blake’s mouth. There was none of the motherly gentleness that there had been. Instead, Kali was driving her hips forward, burying her rod deep within Blake’s mouth and throat. Blake was being used by her mother as nothing more than a hole to rest her cock in. It was _thrilling_ , and Blake’s pussy was weeping beads of arousal down onto the bed.  
  
It was hard for Blake to use her tongue very much, her mother was so thick and fucking her mouth so quickly. But she did her best, running it along the large length pounding in and out of her. Blake looked up at her mother, tingles running inside of her at Kali’s warm smile. It always made her feel so proud and warm and content, seeing that look on her mother’s face, directed at her.  
  
“Oh Blake,” Kali said, sighing softly, “I’m getting close. I’m going to cum!”  
  
The tingles inside Blake took on a new urgency, shifting into something warmer. She nodded slightly, urging Kali on, silently begging her to cum. She _needed_ it, needed to taste and feel and smell her mother’s cum once again.  
  
And Kali did. She pulled out of Blake’s mouth, inch after inch of her thick cock appearing. She held her dick in one hand, pointing it down at her daughter. And then she started to cum.  
  
Jet after jet of cum was pumped out from Kali’s dick, onto Blake’s face and body. The younger cat faunus gasped and shivered, feeling the spray of semen landing on her. It was sticky and warm and wonderful, and Blake’s masturbation picked up as she felt the impact of cum against her skin.  
  
Kali came a _lot_ , managing to get thick trails of cum all the down her daughter, from Blake’s face to her pussy. Blake moaned, closing her eyes and feeling the semen on her. And knowing how much better it would feel inside of her.  
  
Blake slowly opened her eyes, still savoring the feeling of the semen on her skin. Her mother was still right in front of her, her cock still rock-hard. Blake licked her lips, staring up at the large shaft.  
  
“Just stay right there, Blake,” Kali said, climbing onto the bed with her daughter. “And move your arms and legs apart a bit more.”  
  
Blake hesitantly did so, spreading herself out spread-eagle. Then Kali got on top of her, trapping her only child on the bed. Kali smiled, staring down at Blake with a hungry expression. Blake gulped, and smiled back. She had a feeling this was going to feel _good_.  
  
Blake could feel her mother’s cock brushing against her thigh. She peeked down, and saw the large shaft and domed head bobbing up and down. Blake swallowed and then squeaked. Kali was kissing her.  
  
Blake kissed her mother back, pressing her lips against her mother’s mouth. She opened her mouth a bit, letting her mother’s tongue play with hers. It felt nice, and Blake was panting for breath when they parted.  
  
“And here we go,” Kali said, sliding her cock into Blake’s pussy. “Oh, Blake, you feel so nice,” she said, patting Blake’s cheek.  
  
Blake just moaned, feeling her mother’s dick once again entering her. It _did_ feel nice, having that fat cock filling her up, splitting her walls apart as her mother went _so_ deep inside her. Blake’s toes curled as Kali quickly, easily slid into her, filling Blake up.  
  
Blake’s torso was pressed against her mother’s, their boobs pillowed up against each other. Blake squirmed around underneath Kali, feeling her mother go deeper and deeper inside of her. Until, finally, Kali pressed-  
  
“OoooOOOooooh!” Blake moaned, as her mother’s dick pressed against her cervix.  
  
That was the kind of pleasure it was possible to get far too much of. It felt _amazing_ , but the excitement was so intense that Blake could only stand it for a short while. Her thrashing picked up, knocking against Kali, even as she did her best to keep her limbs widely separated like her mother had asked of her.  
  
“Momma, Momma, please, good,” Blake babbled, trying to say what she was feeling as Kali thrust into her over and over again.  
  
“I know, sweetie,” Kali said, stroking Blake’s long hair, “it feels good for me too. You just stay there and let Mommy take care of it all, okay?”  
  
Blake let her head fall back onto the bed, trusting her mother to take care of her. And to make her feel as good as possible.  
  
“You’ve been taking care of yourself while you’ve been away, haven’t you?” Kali asked, the motherly note bizarre as she fucked Blake. “Still in good health? Taking all of your pills?”  
  
“Yes, Mom,” Blake groaned, struggling to form the words. It was so hard to concentrate.  
  
Then Blake’s eyes widened. She had been taking her pills, but she had run out of birth control a while ago. She had meant to get some more tomorrow. Tomorrow, when there was already so much cum inside her pussy. Would that be too late?  
  
Well, if it would be, it already _was_. There wasn’t any point in worrying about it now. Blake should just enjoy what was happening to her, and let her mom keep on fucking her. And there was still one more room to go.  
  
Blake got tighter at the thought of her mother fucking Blake in her own bedroom. The thought was sinfully hot, and it was enough to make Blake cum. And the way she squeezed down was enough to make Kali cum as well.  
  
“Mommy!” Blake moaned, arcing her spine, and pushing her mom up. “Cumming!”  
  
“I’m cumming too, sweetie,” Kali moaned. “I’m cumming in your pussy.”  
  
Blake couldn’t even moan as her mom stuffed her pussy full of cum one more time. All she could do was live in a timeless orgasm as she squeezed down around her mother’s shaft, clenching as tightly as she could. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.  
  
She couldn’t, of course. The orgasm slowly died away, though there was a tremendous amount of lust still bubbling away inside of Blake. And in Kali, too. The older woman’s shaft was as hard as it had ever been, buried deep inside Blake’s pussy.  
  
“Come on, baby,” Kali said, slowly crawling off the bed and standing up. “One more room to go.”  
  
Blake nodded, cupping a hand over her pussy as she stood up. She could feel her mother’s semen dribbling out of her. It felt nice.  
  
Mother and daughter walked arm in arm to Blake’s room, groping each other as they went. Blake was panting, partly from exhaustion and partly from lust. She was probably only good for one more orgasm, and then she would be dead to the world. But it sure would feel nice, at least.  
  
Blake hopped onto her bed, rolling onto her back. Kali climbed up in between her legs, and grabbed Blake’s thighs, holding them apart. Blake made a tiny noise in her throat, wanting her mother to start fucking her. She _needed_ this. Just like the kitchen and the balcony and everywhere else, Blake needed to be fucked in her bedroom, with the toys and books of childhood looking down at her. It was so perverted, which made it so thrilling.  
  
Blake and Kali didn’t talk to each other. They didn’t need to. Both of them knew what the other wanted, and what would make themselves feel good.  
  
Kali kept hold of Blake’s thighs as she slid into her daughter one more time. Blake wrapped her legs around her mother’s waist, feeling the thick shaft filling her up one more time. She looked down at her flat stomach. Or her formerly flat stomach.  
  
How had she never noticed just how big her mother was before now? Kali was making Blake’s stomach bulge from the size of the shaft sliding into her. It was _wonderful_ , seeing just how much her mother was claiming Blake’s body like this.  
  
Blake started playing with her breasts, running her hands over her sensitive skin. It felt good, and Blake didn’t have any hesitations about giving voice to the pleasure rising up inside of her. She moaned and cooed and squealed as she played with her breasts and pinched her tits as her mother fucked her.  
  
Blake stared up into her mom’s eyes. Kali was smiling down at her, her expression half maternal love, half _lust_ , a need that Blake wasn’t certain if she was ever going to be able to fulfill. But she was going to do her best, do everything she could to satisfy her mother.  
  
Kali’s cock brushed against Blake’s clitoris from time to time, making the pleasure Blake was feeling grow even sharper. Blake was going to cum sooner or later, and it was going to feel so good. And she also had to make certain that her mother came as well. Even if Blake was at risk.  
Blake rolled her nipples between her fingers, and that was enough. She came, her back lifting off of her childhood bed as her orgasm ran through her. She could feel her folds squeezing down tightly around her mother’s cock.  
  
It was like electricity was running up and down Blake’s spine. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she came. It was even better than any of her previous orgasms, filling Blake up, making her entire body with raw pleasure. It was better than Blake could ever remember filling, and it was because her mother was doing this to her.   
“Blake, oh, Blake,” Kali moaned as Blake tightened around her cock. “Blake!”  
  
Blake’s orgasm was just starting to wear off when her mother stared to cum as well. Blake’s eyes widened as much as they could as once again, semen was pumped deep into her pussy, flooding her womb with her mother’s thick seed. Blake made a strangled noise as she felt the cum filling her up, adding to her mother’s huge cock.  
  
Blake was still horny, especially after getting treated like that. But she was also very tired, and just not up for any more sex. Besides, they had visited every single room in the house, and Blake or Kali had cum at least once in every single one of them. Blake felt like she had done a good enough job, and needed a moment or two to rest now.  
  
Kali pulled herself out of Blake. Her cock was finally starting to shrink, though it was a bit hard to tell with all the cum and arousal that was smeared on it. Blake’s mouth watered slightly, looking at it, but she was able to resist the urge to lean up and clean it off.  
  
“Mom?” Blake asked with a yawn.  
  
“What is it, Blake?” Kali asked, leaning forward to stroke Blake’s hair.  
  
“Would you mind going to sleep with me?” Blake said, her eyelids fluttering from exhaustion.  
  
“Of course I will,” Kali said, curling up against Blake’s side and pressing her body against her daughter’s.  
  
Blake smiled as she turned on her side. Yeah, she needed some time to sleep. But after that… she didn’t have anything planned for the rest of the week. And she was sure that she could spend it reconnecting with her mother.  
  
Blake was glad she had come back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pussy on Pussy Chapter Two**

  
Blake bobbed up and down her mother’s shaft, feeling Kali’s cock stretching out her mouth. There was something so _satisfying_ about giving a blowjob, especially when it was her mother’s dick she was tending to. The way it stretched her mouth out so much, letting her bring pleasure to someone so important to her, there were plenty of reasons to love it. Even if her head wasn’t being hauled up and down, she’d still be doing this.  
  
It wasn’t the first blowjob Blake had given her mom today. Blake had woken up a bit before Kali. Normally, she might have woken up a _lot_ earlier than Kali. Today, though, almost before her eyes had opened, a _wonderful_ idea had come to Blake. And a few seconds later, Kali’s stiffening cock was nestled between Blake’s tits as she pushed herself up and down, giving her mother a titfuck. And once Kali’s cock was big enough to poke out from between Blake’s boobs, she had started giving her mother a blowjob as well, sucking softly on the very tip of the large dick.  
  
That had gotten Kali to wake up pretty damn fast. The look on her mother’s face when she had seen what Blake was doing had been _wonderful_. A perfect expression of happiness and appreciation and love for her daughter.  
  
Blake had almost purred when Kali started to scratch her behind her cat ears. That had felt _wonderful_. In fact, it had been a bit more than wonderful. Blake had already been getting turned on, giving her awesome mom a combination blowjob and titfuck. But feeling her head get scratched had gotten her even wetter.  
  
Neither of them had said anything. It was too early in the morning to talk, though obviously not too early for a blowjob. Kali had just kept on lavishing attention to Blake’s head while Blake lavished attention on Kali’s lower head. And then, eventually, Kali had cum.  
  
The night’s rest had obviously given Kali a chance to recharge. A _ton_ of cum landed on Blake’s face, completely covering her lower face with semen. Blake had gasped and spluttered, feeling the cum dripping off her cheeks and jaw and lips. Kali’s cock had only been an inch or two away from her face, and not a single drop landed anywhere but on Blake’s face.  
  
Blake had opened her mouth to say something, or maybe just to moan. But all her mother saw was an open hole for her to use. Blake squeaked, as her mouth was forced back down on Kali’s cock, going far deeper than last time.  
  
Blake could have pulled herself up off of Kali’s cock. It would have been easy. But the thought never came to her. She just kept on letting her face get used as a hole for her mother’s cock. Her hands were pressing against Kali’s thighs, her eyes wide as her mom pulled her up and down.  
  
Kali’s dick was spearing deep into Blake’s mouth now. She was filling her daughter up, making her gag and choke on her shaft. And with this rough treatment, arousal was starting to run out of Blake’s pussy, running down her thighs and dropping onto the bed the two of them shared.  
  
“You’re such a sweet girl,” Kali cooed, her hands tight on the sides of Blake’s head. “Taking care of Mommy like this. Such a _good_ girl.”  
  
Blake didn’t reply. Blake _couldn’t_ reply. She couldn’t do anything but get her face fucked by her mother, her head held in a firm grip as it was pulled up and down along her mother’s dick. It was rough, it was wrong, and it was so hot.  
  
Stiff nipples capped Blake’s breasts as they swung back and forth underneath her as Kali lifted her head up and down. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, and there was no way for her to satisfy her needs. Not when she was clinging to her mom’s thighs so tightly, her eyes watering as her mouth was used as a cum dump by her mother.  
  
“You look so pretty today, Blake,” Kali said, her voice soft and gentle, with barely a hint of the effort she was putting into fucking Blake’s face. “My little girl, all grown up.”  
  
“Ghgk!” Blake said in reply. “Ghhg! Gghkh!”  
  
Blake’s hips were swinging back and forth, her pussy _aching_ for attention. Any kind of attention at all. Her fingers. Her mother’s dick. A toy. Someone new coming in and eating Blake out. Blake didn’t _care_ , just so long as she got to feel some of the wonderful, wonderful pleasure that was roaring around inside of her.  
  
Blake was tearing up. Not because she was sad, or because she wanted to get away from this. But because her body had certain natural reactions to getting treated like this, being used as nothing more than a toy for sexual relief by her very own mother. Getting turned on was one of those reactions. Having tears form was another.  
  
“You’re doing a very good job of taking my cock in your mouth, Blake,” Kali sweetly said, as if she was complimenting her daughter’s penmanship. “You look so _natural_ , bobbing up and down like that.”  
  
The cum was getting shaken off of Blake’s face. Some of it, at least. More was staying on, sticking to her skin no matter how energetically her head was pulled up and down. Not even the tears and the sweat were enough to dislodge it.  
  
Blake was shivering in tension and arousal and effort. Even with her mother being the one to pull her head up and down along her shaft, it was still a bit tiring to have her head move so quickly. But it was worth it. It felt so _good_ to take her mom’s cock, to have Kali reaching so deep inside of her mouth, even pressing against the entrance to her throat. It was sinful and it was hot and Blake hoped that her mother still had enough left over for a third round once she came.  
  
Finally, Kali came. She pulled Blake’s head down as far as her daughter could go, making Blake’s nose press against Kali’s crotch. Blake squeezed down on her mom’s thighs, holding on tightly as her air was cut off. And then she felt Kali’s dick twitch in her throat.  
  
Blake’s gurgle was drowned out by the semen shooting into her throat. Her eyes got wide as she felt shot after shot of sticky, salty semen slide down her throat and end up in her stomach. That was going to be her breakfast, she thought, since there was so _much_ of it, filling her up from the inside out.  
  
Some of the cum flowed back, ending up inside Blake’s mouth. Her tongue had already been getting used to the taste of her mom’s dick and precum. But the taste of Kali’s semen was so much more potent. It flooded out the other flavors, leaving only the thick, salty tang of her mom’s cum.  
  
Blake swallowed it, her throat working as she made sure all of her mom’s cum ended up in her stomach. Her pussy was _aching_ with arousal, overflowing the lust that had been building up inside of her. It was both wonderful and awful, feeling like this. Blake hoped she got a chance to get just plain _pleasure_ soon.  
  
“You look so cute, doing such a good job of swallowing my cum like that,” Kali said, stroking Blake’s head again, one hand still keeping Blake’s head down, around her cock. “You give such good blowjobs, Blake. You should be proud.”  
  
Blake was proud, kind of. Mostly, though, she was horny. Super, super horny, and needing some relief. And since Kali’s cock was still as hard as a rock and buried inside of Blake’s mouth, Blake thought there was a good chance she would get what she needed soon.  
  
In the meantime, Blake snuck a hand down to her pussy, sliding underneath her belly to her soaked kitty. She moaned around her mom’s cock as she started to touch herself, her fingers feeling _wonderful_ against her sensitive pussy. As Kali slowly pulled her cock out, Blake’s hips started twitching, going back and forth and from side to side.  
  
“You could have warned me, Mom,” Blake said, her voice a bit raspy as Kali’s cock plopped out from in between her lips. Blake licked her lips, her tongue appearing for a minute before sliding back in her mouth. “That was…”  
  
“Very fun?” Kali asked, ruffling Blake’s hair. “You seemed to have enjoyed it.” The older woman glanced significantly at Blake’s fingers as she teased her pussy.  
  
Blake didn’t respond. Instead, she climbed up to be on the same level as her mother, her face just inches away from the other cat Faunus. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds. Blake’s flushed, sweaty, cum-laced face, and Kali’s significantly calmer, more composed face.  
  
Then they started to kiss, pressing their faces against each other, lips eagerly seeking each other out. Some of Kali’s still wet cum got smeared onto her face as she and her daughter made out. Their hands grasped at each other, seeking out each other’s breasts and stomachs, groping and fondling as they kissed.  
  
It felt _nice_ to kiss her mother, Blake realized. Again. Kali was a _good_ kisser. Of course, she had gotten plenty of experience with it over the years, Blake was sure. Kali knew just how to treat Blake, and presumably plenty of other women. They held each other close as they made out, before finally pulling back a bit, both of them panting for breath.  
  
“It’s been a while since I had this much sex,” Kali said, her head bending down to take care of Blake’s nipples. “With another girl, at least. Or with my blood family.”  
  
Kali was an only child, so that meant… Blake desperately tried not to think of her grandparents, who she had ever only known as _old_ people having sex. Even with them having sex with a young Kali. Thankfully, her mom’s tongue on her nipples were an _excellent_ distraction, making Blake moan as she felt her stiff nubs get some lovely attention paid to them.  
  
“Mom,” Blake said, her voice ragged and uneven. “I can’t take it anymore.” She pushed back against Kali’s dick, which was pressing against her large ass. “I _need_ you to fuck me.”  
  
“Of course, Blake,” Kali said sweetly. “I’m always ready to help my little girl out. Just tell me what you need.”  
  
It was far easier to _show_ her mom what Blake needed. Blake rose up, shifted her hips back a bit, and then sank down onto Kali’s cock. Her pussy was so wet and already parted with arousal, that there was no hesitation or resistance. Blake sunk down on her mom’s dick, her eyes going wide as she _finally_ got what she was needing.  
  
“Oh _God_ ,” Blake moaned, resting her hands on her mom’s stomach. “God, God, God.”  
  
It felt _wonderful_. Blake’s wet pussy wrapped around Kali’s cock as tightly as it could, squeezing down, feeling the thick, long shaft reaching deep inside of her. Blake whined in her throat as she felt the shaft spread her out and fill her up. It felt just as good as it had yesterday.  
  
By the time Blake reached the bottom of Kali’s shaft, she was halfway to orgasm already. It was like there was an inferno burning inside of her, reaching throughout her body to make her feel as wonderful as possible. Blake wanted more, to actually feel the orgasm sweeping over her, carrying her away on a blissful tide.  
  
Blake lifted herself back up along her mother’s shaft, before coming back down before she even reached the halfway point. Blake was turned on, and needed as much stimulation as she could get, as soon as possible. She stared down into her mother’s eyes, as Kali got comfortable on the bed, her hands resting on Blake’s hips.  
  
Blake was a strong young woman. It was easy for her to push herself up and down, riding her mother’s cock and making herself feel _wonderful_ in the process. So wonderful, in fact, that it only took another two strokes before she came.  
  
“Oh, Mom, yes, oh, gah, AH!”  
  
Blake twisted and writhed on top of Kali as she came _hard_ , her pussy gushing arousal and squeezing down tightly around Kali’s shaft. Her eyes got huge as she tried to cope with the wonderful, wonderful pleasure inside of her. Every part of her body felt unbelievably sensitive as she came, gasping and shuddering.  
  
Blake didn’t stop bouncing up and down along Kali’s cock, although that was more due to chance movements than anything she had _actually_ planned. Kali certainly didn’t complain about it, though, just watching her daughter cum her brains out as she rode the older woman cowgirl style.  
  
“Sweetie, you look beautiful,” Kali said, smiling up at Blake. “I wish I had a camera to record how good you look.”  
  
Blake jerkily nodded, barely hearing what her mother was saying to her. And certainly unable to actually _respond_ to it. All Blake could really manage at the moment was continuing to feel her mother’s cock inside of her and the after-effects of the orgasm still rushing through her body. And that was enough.  
  
Enough for now, that was. Even as the half-formed thought flickered through Blake’s mind, she started wanting to feel more pleasure again. More of that wonderful, wonderful pleasure from getting fucked by her mom. Blake looked down at Kali, who was reclining on the bed with a large smile.  
  
“Again?” Blake asked, her voice a tad unsteady.  
  
“Of course!” Kali said with a grin. “We’re going to do this as often as we can.” Kali frowned as she looked at a clock on the wall. “Or at least for the next hour or so. I need to do some errands later today.”  
  
Later wasn’t now. And that was good enough for Blake. She started to ride her mother again, showing a lot more coordination this time. It felt _great_ , feeling her mother’s dick slide in and out of her pussy. Her clit wasn’t getting any stimulation, but Blake quite obviously didn’t need any pressure there to cum.  
  
Blake’s hands left Kali’s stomach to go to her boobs, squeezing and kneading them. Blake’s tits were a lot larger than her clit, and so it was obviously so much easier to play with them instead of her clitoris. The orgasm had felt _wonderful_. But, just like her mother, Blake was more than capable of continuing to fuck after an orgasm. Even after a really, _really_ good one like that.  
  
After all, what was being a Huntress good for if not giving her the stamina needed to get really _screwed_ by her mother? Sure, there was fighting monsters and the like, but what was _really_ important was being able to keep up with her mother, to keep on getting fucked by Kali and loving it all the while. Blake moaned, feeling her pussy drooling arousal as she bounced up and down.  
  
Kali’s hands were firm on Blake’s hips as she rose up and sank down along her mom’s dick. Blake stared down at Kali, both of their eyes filled with love and lust and fascination with each other’s bodies. Blake wasn’t sure if she ever wanted this to end.  
  
“Your cock feels so good inside my pussy,” Blake moaned, looking down into her mother’s bright eyes. “You’re filling me up and making me cum, Mom!”  
  
“You feel great too,” Kali said, shifting slightly and driving her dick upwards into Blake’s pussy, just a bit deeper than Blake would have managed on her own.  
  
Blake pinched her own nipples, gasping at the sensation that ran through her at that. It was amazing, everything about this was amazing. Blake ground her hips from side to side, feeling Kali’s cock shift around inside of her. That felt amazing as well. Blake wanted more, and she rammed herself down as far as she could, feeling her mom’s dick press against her cervix. And that was even better than the other two.  
  
Blake moaned, feeling her orgasm rising up inside of her. It didn’t have very far to rise, admittedly, Blake was that turned on. She hoped her mother came soon as well. Something that felt this great just _had_ to be shared.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” Kali said, not making any motion to pull out of her daughter, to avoid pumping virile cum into her own child’s fertile pussy. “Cum with me, Blake.”  
  
Blake nodded. That was something she thought she could manage. In fact, it was something she didn’t think she could stop. She was feeling so aroused, her body shaking back and forth as she tried to ride the wave of pleasure that was roaring around inside of her.  
  
And then she felt Kali’s dick pulsing inside of her. And that was enough to make her cum, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
Blake’s head snapped backwards as she moaned, the sound coming from the very bottom of her heart. Her hands squeezed her breasts, as she felt her pussy clamp down around the cock inside of her. Cumming, she was cumming, and it was wonderful and she didn’t want it to ever stop. And Blake wanted to feel her mother’s orgasm as well.  
  
That was a wish she instantly got. Kali gave a cry of relief as well as she came, pumping shot after shot of semen into Blake’s belly. Her third load seemed just as strong and thick as her first.  
  
Blake’s orgasm was only heightened as she felt the blasts of hot cum landing on her inner walls. It was _divine_ , feeling the hot semen sticking to her, warming up her already boiling pussy. Blake panted for breath, her eyes wide and pleased as she felt her orgasm get extended by her mother cumming inside of her.  
  
It had to end eventually, of course. Blake sat down heavily on her mother’s cock, slumping over as she felt the orgasm slowly leave her. There was still plenty of pleasure running around inside of her, of course, but it wasn’t quite as good as an actual orgasm.  
  
Kali’s cock was still hard inside of Blake, and Blake was ready for another round or two. In a minute, though, she had to collect herself right now. Blake ran a hand across her brow, feeling her body still slightly shaking with the wonderful arousal she had been feeling.  
  
“Again?” Blake asked, looking down at her mom, squeezing down around the dick that was still inside her cum-stuffed pussy.  
  
“I’m sorry, Blakey,” Kali said, looking truly regretful. “But I really do have things to do today. And I can’t spend all day fucking you.” Blake sighed heavily, and Kali looked pretty disappointed as well. “Why don’t you come with me?” Kali asked, running a hand back and forth along Blake’s lower stomach. “We can get cleaned up and go out shopping.”  
  
Blake quickly weighed her options. She did like spending time with her mother. Even time that wasn’t spent getting fucked by her.  
  
“Sure thing,” Blake said, slowly, carefully, lifting herself off of her mom’s dick. Quite a bit of cum flowed out of her stretched pussy. “And we should probably do some laundry as well.”  
  
Kali snorted at that, looking at the state they had left the bedsheets in.  
  
“That would probably be a good idea,” Kali said dryly. “But first, we need to get cleaned up ourselves.” Kali wrapped her hand around her hard, cum and arousal covered cock. “We _both_ need to take a shower at the same time.”  
  
Blake’s eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. She climbed off the bed, looking at her mother’s full, erotic body. Getting in the shower with her mom sounded like a _great_ idea.  


*******

The Menagerie sun felt great against Blake’s skin as she and Kali walked through the crowded marketplace. They both had bags slung over their arms, picking up groceries for the next few meals. It was honestly a quite nice, quiet way to spend time with her mother. But there was something else Blake was interested in.  
  
As Blake and Kali walked side by side, Blake casually shifted her bags to the arm farther away from her mom. With her hand free, she let it hang by her side, before lifting it up. Blake looked straight ahead as she grabbed her mother’s butt, squeezing down on the large, soft cheeks underneath the older woman’s black and white dress.  
  
Kali’s eyes got wide as she turned to look at Blake. Blake’s face had turned red, but she didn’t let go until she got a second good squeeze in. Then, and only then, Blake let her hand fall back down, hopefully before anybody had really noticed.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing, Blake?” Kali asked in a mock-stern tone.  
  
“Doing what, Mom?” Blake asked. She wasn’t as good of an actor as Kali was, and her voice was unsteady.  
  
Kali stared at Blake, before getting a smile on her face. She turned down an alley, tugging Blake after her. Blake giggled as they stepped into the empty alley, walking down a good ways so that they weren’t too visible from the market. Then Kali dropped her bags and turned around.  
  
“If you can’t behave, I’m going to need to punish you, Blake,” Kali said with a grin that undercut her words.  
  
“Really?” Blake asked. “Wh--!”  
  
Kali stepped forward and kissed Blake, grabbing her hand and holding it up by her head. Blake squeaked at the sudden kiss, but rose to meet the challenge. Her tongue flicked out and probed at Kali’s lips, even as her mom did the exact same thing.  
  
Anybody could have looked down the alley, and seen two obviously related cat Faunuses making out with each other. And Blake probably wouldn’t even see them, she was so busy kissing Kali. And Blake didn’t care. The thought of getting caught in her terribly fun incestual games was nothing more than a turn-on.  
  
Kali was pretty close to Blake. In fact, Blake could feel her mother’s breasts pressing against her own, and jerked her hips forward to get her crotch pressed up against her mom’s hard dick, that was sticking out of her dress. Blake was suddenly getting _really_ horny after an hour of shopping spent being only a bit horny.  
  
Finally, about when Blake’s lungs were starting to burn from the lack of oxygen, Kali pulled back. She was breathing a bit hard as well, staring at Blake with a hard smile. Blake shivered at the look, feeling her arousal turning around inside of her.  
  
“I want to see those pants down around your ankles,” Kali softly ordered, her fingers tracing Blake’s cheek.  
  
It was hard to manage that with only one hand, her other still pressed next to her hand by her mom, but Blake did her best. It was made even harder by how tight her pants were, and how wide Blake’s hips were. But she managed to do it, pulling her black and gold pants down, followed by her panties.  
  
Blake shivered, at being bottomless in a near-public space. She glanced at both ends of the alleyway, but didn’t see anyone. And in the time it took for her to check, Kali had let go of her and knelt down, putting her face right in front of Blake’s kitty.  
  
Blake gasped in anticipation, a wide smile appearing on her face. She looked down at her mom’s head, the cat ears on both of them twitching in anticipation. Blake pushed her hips forward, getting her pussy a bit closer to her mother’s lips.  
  
“What a tasty looking treat,” Kali said, running her finger along Blake’s labia. “And it tastes even better,” she added, licking her finger clean of the arousal that it had collected.  
  
Kali leaned in, pressing her mouth against Blake’s pussy. Blake squealed in delight, closing her eyes as she felt her mother’s lips pressing against her. This was going to be so _good_.  
  
And it was. Kali obviously knew how to eat out a pussy, her tongue and lips working over Blake’s folds while her fingers held Blake’s pussy open for display and easier access. Blake felt _fantastic_ , squirming and wiggling around as her mother ate her out.  
  
Blake grabbed at her mother’s head, mimicking the actions Kali had done this morning. She didn’t go as far as Kali, though. She didn’t hold onto her mom’s head, grinding her face against Blake’s pussy. She just felt o’s hair in between her fingers as Kali tended to her daughter.  
  
And Blake felt _very_ betrayed when Kali pulled herself away. Blake gasped in shock, looking down at Kali as Kali gracefully stood up, leaving Blake’s poor, wet pussy completely neglected.  
  
“Mom?” Blake asked, her hips jerking back and forth as a cool breeze played over her drenched folds.  
  
“Naught girls that try to grope their parents don’t get to cum,” Kali said, a sinister smirk appearing on her face. “Naughty girls that grab their mother’s butt get punished.”  
  
Blake squeaked as she was grabbed and swung around. She ended up facing the wall, her big butt sticking out into the air. She looked over her shoulder as she felt Kali grab her hips.  
  
“MoOOM!”  
  
Blake’s question trailed off into a loud cry as she felt her mother’s dick pressing against her. Pressing against her, but not going into her. Blake’s eyes widened as she felt Kali pushing her dick back and forth against Blake’s pussy, but not actually going into it.  
  
“Come on, Mom, I’m sorry,” Blake said in a tone that wasn’t quite convincing enough. “I won’t do it again.”  
  
Kali’s dick was getting soaked as it rubbed against Blake’s pussy. The black-haired cat Faunus was drooling arousal, drops of her clear liquid covering her mother’s cock. It felt _good_ , but it didn’t feel nearly good enough. There was no way this was going to be enough to make Blake cum. She knew it, knew that the only way she was actually going to orgasm was when her pussy was actually filled up.  
  
“And how do I know you won’t do it again?” Kali asked, her hands tight on Blake’s hips, not letting her get away as she drove her own hips back and forth, letting her cock slide past Blake’s wet pussy and soft thighs. “How do I know we won’t leave her, and you’ll grab my cock through my dress as soon as you think you can get away with it?”  
  
“I won’t, Mom,” Blake said, her hands flat against the wall she was pressed against. “I won’t touch you like that in public. I promise!”  
  
“You promise, huh?” Kali said musingly. “Well, if you’re _certain_ you won’t do it again-“  
  
“I won’t,” Blake said quickly, nodding her head and making her long hair bounce. “I swear I won’t.”  
  
“Then I guess, perhaps, I could fuck you,” Kali said. “If you’ll be a good girl for me while your father is gone.”  
  
“Thank you,” Blake gasped, feeling a tension she hadn’t even she had leaving her. “Thank you, Mommy, you can give it to me now.”  
  
“Give it to you?” Kali asked, curiosity lacing her voice. “Give you _what_ , Blake?”  
  
“Please, don’t tease me anymore,” Blake whined, looking back at her mother’s amused expression. “I’m dying over here.”  
  
“In that case,” Kali said still drawing her dick back and forth along Blake’s parted pussy, “we should probably take you to the clinic. Do you need to go have a nurse _tend_ to you, Blake?”  
Blake pushed backwards and down, trying to get her mother’s dick to slide into her. It didn’t work. Kali was much too experienced to get taken in by a trick like that. Blake just felt her drooling lips rub against her mom’s shaft, without actually getting the penetration she craved.  
  
“Please, Mom, fuck me,” Blake begged, her eyes starting to water with denied lust. “Take your huge cock and _fuck me_. _Please_.”  
  
“Really?” Kali asked, still teasing Blake in a horrible, wonderful way. “How do you want me to fuck you, Blake?”  
  
“My pussy,” Blake moaned, “I need you to fuck my pussy hard with your big, fat dick. _Please_ , Mom!”  
  
“I suppose if that’s what you really want,” Kali said, still sounding so sweet and interested in helping her daughter. “Then I can fuck you, Blake.”  
  
“Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Blake sobbed in relief, feeling her mother’s dick already starting to slide into her wet pussy. “Thank you, Mommy.”  
  
Blake rested her forehead against the wall in front of her, trying not to scream with pleasure as Kali slid deep into her, not stopping until she was pressed against Blake’s cervix. It felt wonderful. So good, in fact, that Blake came, before her mother had even completed a single stroke inside of her.  
  
Blake barely stayed upright as she came. Only the wall in front of her and her mother behind her kept her from collapsing onto the ground, twitching and mewling as she came. Her legs shook, and her eyes were wide as she felt the inferno of pleasure roaring through her. It was fantastic, better than Blake had wanted it to be, scouring her clean and leaving a wonderful afterglow behind her.  
  
And Kali was still fucking Blake. She was still screwing her daughter, sliding her shaft in and out of Blake’s wet, tight, hot folds. And that just made the pleasure inside of Blake even better. She pushed her butt out, pressing it against her mother’s stomach as Kali fucked her.  
  
Blake would never know if anybody saw them. It was far too much effort to look at the ends of the alley, or to focus her eyes enough to tell if someone was standing in them. All she could do was let herself get fucked, to feel the thick cock sliding in and out of her stretched pussy.  
  
Blake reached down and rested her hand on her lower stomach. She could feel her mother sliding in and out of her, the hard shaft apparent to the touch even through Blake’s stomach. It was so hot, so sinful. Blake moaned once more, feeling the wonderful weight of what she was doing pressing down on top of her.  
  
Blake was getting close to cumming. And this time, she tried not to show how close she was, just in case. She wanted to _cum_ , not to feel the wonderful sensation start to flow up from her pussy, only for her mother to stop fucking her.  
  
Blake’s boobs were bouncing back and forth, even in her tight white top. There was no stopping them, as her mother slammed into her pussy over and over again. Not unless she plastered herself against the wall in front of her, hugging it to try and keep her swinging tits still as she was screwed from behind.  
  
The most she could was let go of the wall with one hand and play with her boobs, clutching desperately at them, squeezing down on a fat, stiff nipple as Kali fucked her over and over again. It felt wonderful, and Blake moaned, not caring how loud she was being. She _needed_ to get fucked so, so hard. This morning hadn’t been nearly enough.  
  
Blake pinched her nipple again as her mother hit against her cervix. And that was enough to make Blake cum. She moaned and twitched, eyes rolling up in the back of her head. It was a wonderful orgasm, one that seemed to fill up every inch of her being, making her cum and cum again, the pleasure never seeming to end or even recede. There was just the blissful release of orgasm.  
  
“Oh my,” Kali giggled. “What a little slut I’m raising. Don’t you care about all the people that are watching?”  
  
Blake’s head whipped from side to side, her eyes growing wide. She was still just aware enough to know that it could be really bad if she was seeing getting screwed by her mother. But both ends of the alley were still empty, without the slightest hint anyone had ever been there.  
  
“Ah ha ha,” Kali chuckled, resting a hand on the back of Blake’s head. “I wasn’t sure if you’d really pay attention to that.”  
  
Blake tried to pout at getting teased like that. She really did. But it was so _hard_ to muster up the proper sense of indignation when her orgasm was still rattling around inside of her. All Blake could really, _properly_ focus on was how her body felt like it was slowly melting as her mother kept on fucking her.  
  
Well, that and the second orgasm that was rising up inside of her. Blake could _really_ feel that. And she wanted to feel it even more. Blake pushed backwards against Kali, even as she felt the strength slowly trickling out of her legs.  
  
Blake wasn’t actually all that surprised when she ended up on all fours. It was just too much to ask of her to expect her to stay on her feet. Her mom was making her feel too good for that to happen. In fact, there was the possibility that staying on all fours might be too much after another orgasm like that one. Blake might end up flat on the ground, her cheek pressing against the dirt of the alley, her mom still fucking her from behind.  
  
Blake tried to think of a reason why that would be bad. None came to her. Getting her pussy (or maybe even her ass) fucked by her mother in public, of getting her face pushed into the dirt as her holes were claimed by her mom, of being _used_ where anyone could see her, those didn’t send a very large tingle of fear through Blake. And what little worry she did feel was more than outweighed by the arousal that accompanied the idea.  
  
Blake moaned as her mother spanked her. Kali’s hand came flying down, cracking off of Blake’s rear, making her entire body tense up as much as it could. Especially her pussy, squeezing down around Kali’s cock.  
  
“Mom,” Blake moaned. “Do that again.”  
  
“Of course, dear,” Kali said, slowly massaging the cheek she had spanked. “If my little girl is a buttslut who needs to be spanked, then I’m going to spank her nice and hard.”  
  
Blake’s head bobbed up and down in a quick nod. She tensed up, waiting for, _anticipating_ , the next swing. It had been a long time since she had been spanked, and she was going to appreciate it _so_ much more than she had when she was young.  
  
Kali’s hand came down again, striking Blake’s other cheek. Blake gasped, her body jerking forward as the red hot feeling blossomed inside her ass. She could feel it, feel the pain and the twisted pleasure. She wanted more.  
  
And her mother gave it to her. Kali swung down again and again, alternating between spanking her daughter and massaging the large, soft ass right in front of her. Blake _loved_ it, especially because Kali didn’t stop fucking her the entire while. Kali just kept on sliding her dick in and out of Blake’s pussy while spanking her, turning Blake’s ass red as she got fucked by her mom.  
  
“You’re such a sweet little slut,” Kali said affectionately as she fucked her daughter. “You don’t mind doing this with your mom, do you?”  
  
Blake was just together enough to think that if her mom was worried about the answer being ‘no’, then maybe she should have asked _before_ fucking Blake. Of course, since the answer was so obviously ‘yes’, it didn’t really matter. Kali could keep on fucking Blake, screwing her and using her and filling her and making Blake cum and cum and cum.  
  
And, of course, Kali could cum inside her daughter as well. In fact, Blake was hoping that would happen. It would feel so _good_ to feel another surge of cum landing all over Blake’s pussy, covering her folds with white semen. She shivered just thinking about it, and felt her arousal creep upwards another notch.  
  
“Mommy,” Blake moaned, looking back at Kali over her shoulder, “please, keep on fucking me. I’m your little slut. Use me!”  
  
Kali grinned widely, reaching up to tussle Blake’s hair. It felt nice, in a different way than the cock that was plunging in and out of her pussy. But not _as_ nice. Right now, the only sensation Blake really wanted was to cum again.  
  
And she was about to, as well. Blake could feel the old, familiar, welcome sensation rising up inside of her, getting closer and closer as Kali’s thick cock stretched out her pussy, forcing her walls apart as she got fucked over and over again. Blake was starting to unconsciously make quiet, needy, whining sounds in the back of her throat as her mother fucked her.  
  
Blake wasn’t the only one close to her orgasm. She could tell that Kali was getting close as well, even if she wasn’t as desperate and needy as Blake was. The slightly erratic way she slammed into her daughter, the deepness of her breathing, little clues that Blake had picked up from having her mother cum in and on her time and time again over the past few days.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” Kali announced, removing all doubt. “Where do you think I should cum, Blake? Inside your pussy?”  
  
“Mmph, yes,” Blake moaned, closing her eyes and shivering at the thought.  
  
“Or maybe,” Kali said, a grin in her voice, “I should flip you over and cum on your stomach.” Blake’s eyes opened at that. “You’d look _nice_ , walking back home with my semen all over your bare midriff. Don’t you think?”  
  
Blake shivered, the idea coming to her in full force. She felt like she could see every bit of what her mom was describing to her. Her slowly walking through the streets, her mom’s cum clearly standing out on her stomach, where anybody who looked at her could see it. And with the enhanced senses most Faunus had, they would _know_ what it was. They’d know that Blake was an exhibitionistic slut who didn’t have a problem showing off how she had been used, even if it wasn’t clear who had been using her.  
  
Blake had already been close to an orgasm. And the thought of doing that was enough to give her the final push she needed to cum. Thoughts of herself walking, covered in cum, through public streets filled Blake’s head as she came.  
  
The sounds Blake made as she came couldn’t be described as speech. They could barely be described as human. All Blake could really do was mewl and moan as she came, pushing backwards against her mother, her pussy squeezing tightly down around the thick cock stretching her out, flashes of light dancing in front of her eyes as the pleasure surged through her.  
  
And it was enough to make Kali cum as well. She groaned, thrusting herself as far forward into Blake as she could. Blake gurgled, feeling the pleasure racing through her like a tsunami. It was all too much, and she could barely think, let alone speak, as she came.  
  
“Fuck Blake,” Kali swore, “fuck this sweet pussy, fuck you, honey!”  
  
Blake’s orgasm was only enhanced as Kali started to cum inside of her. Blake’s mind began to crumble as she felt her mother’s semen start to pour into her. It seemed like a hose had been switched on, flooding Blake’s pussy with thick, hot, sticky semen.  
  
One of Blake’s hands went to her lower stomach, where she could feel the outline of her mom’s cock slowly being softened as more and more cum was pumped into her pussy. That was a mistake for Blake, and she fell forward, unable to balance her upper body on only one hand. Blake squeaked as she fell face first into the dirt of the alley, barely aware of what was happening and certainly unable to do anything about it.  
  
“It feels so good to fuck your pussy while cumming, Blake,” Kali said, her own voice strained.  
  
Blake didn’t respond. She barely even understood what her mom was saying to her. All Blake could do right now was cum and cum and cum, her orgasm seeming to stretch off into infinity as Kali kept on pumping cum into her daughter’s pussy. Blake’s boobs pressed against the ground, her stiff nipples digging against her shirt and into the dust. And Blake’s orgasm kept on coming.  
  
Blake could actually feel her belly bulging from the semen that was getting pumped into her. There was so _much_ of it, and her mom’s dick had already stretched her out so much. There just was no _end_ to it all, as Kali kept on emptying herself into her daughter.  
  
Blake’s hazy thoughts slowly assembled the fragmented parts of a curiosity about how her mom had so much cum stored up. Hadn’t Blake done a good job in emptying her mother’s reserves earlier? How had so much built up so quickly?  
  
Not that Blake thought about such things in such an orderly manner, of course. Instead, half of a question would come to her, before getting driven out of her head by another spasm of pleasure. And then the second half would come to her, before vanishing again underneath the intense sensation filling her up.  
  
Finally, Kali pulled out of her daughter. Blake whined, her pussy still spread open and gaping from the thick dick that had forced her walls apart. With her hips up in the air and her face on the ground, next to no cum leaked out of her. It all stayed inside her pussy, warming her up with the hot, sticky fluid.  
  
Kali wasn’t done with her orgasm just because she wasn’t inside Blake’s pussy anymore. Blake moaned, her hand making the dust rise as she scrabbled at the dirt alley as she felt jet after jet of Kali’s semen land on her butt and thighs. It didn’t feel quite as hot as it was inside of her pussy, but it was still impossible to ignore. Blake wasn’t seeing anything anymore but the white supernovas going off inside of her skull as her orgasm kept on coming.  
  
Blake was much too far gone to tell how much cum Kali was pumping onto her skin. There was just so much of it, seeming to land all over her ass and thighs, Blake’s generous attributes getting thoroughly covered with semen. Blake gurgled, not even hearing her own moans anymore.  
  
It took a long, long time for Blake’s orgasm to end. And it took even longer for her mind to start properly working again, reassembling itself and putting the pieces back together. Blake stayed slumped in the dirt the entire time, ass up in the air, an open invitation for anybody who walked by.  
  
Nobody did, at least, nobody that Blake knew about. She just stayed there, an untaken invitation, cum all over her rear, her pussy parted and weeping arousal still, her body slowly twitching as she recovered. Her mom didn’t even try to clean her up, either, just standing behind her, looking down at her half-naked, cum-covered daughter.  
  
Finally, Blake was aware enough to push herself up onto her feet. She staggered from side to side, leaning against a stand. Her balance issues weren’t helped by how her pants were still down around her ankles. That, at least, was something she could fix.  
  
Blake hauled her pants up, idly noting that the tight pants seemed to slide up around her hips easier than normal. It was only as she was fastening the buttons that she realized that she hadn’t cleaned the cum off of her. Or out of her, either. Blake moaned, looking down at her pants, wondering just how she was going to clean them.  
  
“Wow, Blake,” Kali said, a grin on her face as she stepped in front of her daughter. The older cat Faunus looked calm and composed, and very amused. “I realized you were my little cum slut,” the filthy words delivered so sweetly, “but I didn’t realize you were that bad.” Kali ran a hand down Blake’s cheek. “I’ll think of some ways to let you _really_ indulge what you want when we get home, alright?”  
  
“I, um,” Blake stammered, still unsteady on her feet and in her mind. “That’s…”  
  
Blake was trying to say that her mom didn’t need to do that. And yet, all she could _really_ think about was what her mother was going to do. There were a dozen different ideas that popped into Blake’s head, half-formed but so _very_ intriguing. Blake’s tongue flicked out to lick her lips as she thought about what kind of cream she might get served in the morning now.  
  
“We can think about it later, of course,” Kali said with a maternal smile, wrapping her arm around Blake’s shoulder and picking up the bags of groceries. “But these really will spoil if they spend much more time outside.”  
  
Blake nodded, grabbing her bag of food on the second try. She was still feeling very unsteady on her feet. There were rushes of pleasure still coursing through her every now and then, making her twitch and moan, feeling what her mother had done to her.  
  
“Mom?” Blake asked, feeling a bit worried about the answer.  
  
“Yes, dear?” Kali said, looking at her.   
  
“Maybe we can, um,” Blake’s free hand flicked out to press against her own crotch, feeling the cum that was leaking out of her pussy. “We can get some ice and keep the milk cold, right? That shouldn’t take very long.”  
  
Blake blushed as Kali chuckled, a low, sensual sound that sent a shiver up and down the younger girl’s back. Kali looked at her daughter with hungry eyes, staring at Blake while licking her lips.  
  
“Is my little girl still horny after all of that?” Kali asked, her hand sliding down Blake’s cheek to her breasts. Blake gasped as her mother played with her boobs through her shirt. “Is her pussy still wet and needy?” Blake nodded, her face red. Kali’s smile grew as she leaned in close. “Well, so am I.”  
  
Blake’s face grew a bit more red, and a smile appeared. She looked down at her mother’s crotch, and, sure enough, there was a distinct bulge there. Blake glanced up and down the alley, still not seeing anyone lingering there, watching the two of them. She reached out to grab her mom’s dick through her clothes.  
  
“No, no, Blake,” Kali said, knocking Blake’s hand away. “Not yet.” At Blake’s crestfallen expression, Kali threw her head back and laughed.  
  
“We just need a short walk back home to rest and recharge,” Kali said, stretching and smiling. “And then we can pick up where we left off once we’re inside. How does that sound, Blake?”  
  
Blake’s biggest question about that was if they were actually going to get to the house before Kali and her were all over again. Because it was _amazing_ to get fucked by her mother, and it was amazing to have sex in public. And while Blake was feeling pretty satisfied _now_ , she was also feeling pretty weak. It was going to take her a long while to get back home, more than enough time for her to get horny again.  
  
And if she got horny, right next to her mother, the woman most capable of satisfying her _needs_ , then could Blake really resist the temptation? Could _anyone_ resist the urge to get screwed and fucked and bred and used by their mother, even when they were in public?  
  
Blake doubted it.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Pussy on Pussy Chapter Three**

“Bye, Mom,” Blake called out, the front door of their house already open.

“Hum? What?” Kali asked, blinking rapidly as she focused on the here and now. She turned to look at her daughter. “Oh, right. Bye, Blake. See you soon.”

Blake hesitated at that, and opened her mouth to say something. Then she looked down at the ground and took a deep breath.

“Mom?” Blake asked, her voice soft and quiet. “I’m really sorry about this. I shouldn’t-.”

 

“Oh, no, no, Blake,” Kali said, shaking her head. “You don’t have anything to apologize for.” She gave her daughter a bright, gleaming smile. “You have a good time out there.” Her smile changed slightly. “And when you come home, maybe we can have a good time here as well.”

 

Blake swallowed deeply at that and nodded quickly. Then she turned to leave, stepping out into bright sun. For a moment, Kali got to appreciate her daughter’s firm ass in those tight pants before the door closed.

Kali stayed there for a minute, thinking things over. Then she stood up and stretched. It was time to go find her wonderful husband and have a chat with him. And maybe some other things. Ghira was  _ quite _ the man, after all. In all sorts of yummy ways.

Which was something that Blake could stand to learn. It was pretty obvious how Blake had started avoiding her father after she and Kali had started to have sex. Which was just  _ so _ ridiculous. If anything, that should have brought them  _ closer _ , since they could both bond over enjoying Kali’s charms.

Well, that could be another thing to talk to Ghira about. He would certainly have some ideas about what to do.

He was sitting in his office, rustling through some paper. Kali provided an excellent distraction from that as she slid down onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Hello, Ghira,” she said, giving him a smile as she pulled away from him.

“How are you doing, Kali?” Ghira asked, his voice a deep rumble that sent lovely vibrations through Kali’s body.

“Just fine, just fine,” Kali said, sliding closer against her husband. Then she pulled her head away a bit to give her husband a look. “And I seem to be the one who’s doing the best in the entire house.”

Ghira sighed heavily. He toyed with a pen for a moment before putting it down and resting a large hand on Kali’s thigh.

“I can’t reach out to someone who won’t take my hand,” Ghira said with a heavy sigh. “I can’t  _ make _ Blake feel comfortable around me. That will have to come in time.”

 

“I wasn’t just talking about Blake,” Kali pointed out, wiggling around on Ghira’s lap to find the most comfortable spot. “There’s also you.”

Ghira’s mighty shoulders rose and fell as he shrugged. He looked down at Kali, his black brows slightly furrowed.

“What can I say?” Ghira said, his voice a bit too casual. “It can be very distracting, seeing my daughter fucking my wife.” He paused. “In every room of the house.” He paused again. “While I’m trying to get work done.”

“Sorry about that,” Kali said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I promise it won’t happen again. I’ll keep better control over myself.”

Ghira nodded, his eyes still fixed on Kali’s face. His hand was moving in slow circles along Kali’s thigh. They weren’t very large circles, but his hand was big enough that they still covered plenty of ground.

“And it would be nice,” Ghira said, his voice quite dry, “if I had found out that the two most important women in my life were having sex with each other  _ before _ I had opened the kitchen door.”

 

Kali outright winced at that. That had been  _ entirely _ her own fault.

“I really am sorry about that,” Kali said, looking away as her cheeks flushed a bit. “I kept on meaning to call you and let you know, but,” she shrugged, her cheeks turning red for a different reason as some memories came back to her, “I just quite lost track of time.”

“That’s not the first time that’s happened,” Ghira said with a smile. “I remember when we were up on that mountain and,”

“No, no,” Kali said, giggling and swatting her husband’s shoulder. It was like hitting a boulder. “You promised you’d never talk about that ever again!”

 

Kali decided the best way to shut her husband up was by kissing him. So she did exactly that, leaning forward and pressing her plump lips against his. It felt  _ nice _ . Really, really nice, and Kali could feel the heat rising inside of her as she pressed against Ghira.

And as Ghira pressed against her. She could feel his shaft getting harder and harder as she rubbed against him. His hands were starting to wander over her body, clutching at her comparatively tiny body. And she was returning the favor, finding all of that yummy muscle and  _ highly _ approving.

They kept on kissing like that for a good five minutes, exploring each other’s bodies and making each other feel so  _ good _ . Finally, Kali pulled back, panting quite a bit. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth and she shivered as she stared at her husband.

“I love you, Ghira,” Kali said, her voice choked with emotion and lust. “Nothing could ever, ever change that.” She leaned back against him, feeling her breasts pressing against his bare chest. “And I love Blake, too.”

 

“So do I,” Ghira said with a firm nod. “She’s the best.”

 

Kali nodded and settled against Ghira’s body again. She stayed there for a moment, thinking. Then she perked up.

“How about we have a family night tonight?” Kali asked, looking up at her husband. “No calls, no TV, just the three of us.”

 

“And I’m sure you have some ideas on how to pass the time,” Ghira said with a deep, rumbling chuckle. “Anything you feel like sharing just yet?”

 

“Well…” Kali said with a grin as she settled against Ghira’s body. “The idea came to me of…”

*******

Kali giggled a bit as she stepped into the living room, just behind Ghira. Oh, she was going to enjoy this. Blake was sitting on a cushion in the middle of the room, and there was nothing nearby to get in their way.

 

Blake looked up at her parents and swallowed as they looked down at her. Kali thought that her daughter looked so  _ cute _ . In so many different ways. And over the next few months, she would be looking even  _ cuter _ .

“Blake,” Kali cooed, “would you like to join your father and me for a family night? Just the three of us?”

“Oh, um,” Blake said, before glancing down at the slim paperback she held in one hand, “I’m actually at a pretty interesting part in this story so maybe later?”

 

“Oh, no, no,” Kali said, stepping forward and resting a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “That book will be there tomorrow. But both your father and I have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow, and who  _ knows _ when we’ll have time to relax. We should spend time together  _ now _ .”

Blake hesitated, looking off to the side for a while. Kali waited, still smiling down at her daughter and mentally licking her lips. Oh, what had she done to deserve such a  _ beautiful _ child? She could just eat Blake up.

“Well, okay, I guess,” Blake said, closing her book and standing up. “Are we going to be playing a game or-!”

Kali interrupted her daughter by stepping close and wrapping a hand around Blake’s waist. Then she pulled Blake closer to her, smiling as the younger Belladonna ended up pressed against the elder. And it felt  _ nice _ . A certain part of her  _ really _ appreciated it, and Kali could  _ tell _ when Blake felt  _ that _ start to stiffen. The look that passed over her face was really too cute.

“Now, Blake,” Kali said, spinning her daughter around so that Ghira could get a good look at her as well, “I know just the sort of thing the three of us can do together.” She ran a hand along Blake’s cheek, and smiled at how Blake was starting to pant, her amber eyes wide open. “Let’s start with just the two of us.”

 

Kali kissed Blake. And it still felt so  _ good _ to kiss her. So very, very good. Blake squeaked into her mother’s mouth, before Kali’s tongue started to really go to work. Kali could feel Blake stiffen up, and then relax.

Well, Kali was quite stiff as well, but she wasn’t anywhere near to relaxing just yet. And she hoped not to until she had at the very least gotten Blake’s mouth around her. And there were quite a few other things that would also feel pretty good.

Kali could see Blake glancing at her father. But Ghira just levelly returned her gaze as he got comfortable. And part of that meant removing his coat, revealing even more of his lovely muscles than he normally did. My, if Kali hadn’t already been turned on, she sure was  _ now _ .

“Mom,” Blake whispered as she got kissed, Kali planting a row of kisses down along her neck and tugging at her shirt collar, “is this really-?”

 

“Really happening? Really a good idea?” Kali chuckled. “Yes and yes, Blake.”

Blake shivered as Kali ran a hand along her back, coming down to her ass. And then Kali gave her daughter’s butt a good, hard squeeze. Blake squeaked and rose up on her toes. And with how her breasts were moving like that, and were so close to Kali’s face, how could she  _ not _ shove her face down into them? That would just have been a crime or something.

Blake squeaked again at that, even though she was still wearing her shirt so that Kali couldn’t get any where near the full experience. So inexperienced! Kali supposed that meant it was up to Ghira and her to  _ educate _ her daughter. And that should work out just fine for everyone.

Speaking of Ghira, Kali glanced over at her husband. He was starting to masturbate, pumping a hand up and down along his slowly stiffening cock. He still had a ways to go, and there was still a bemused look on his face. But he sure didn’t seem to have a problem with what was going on.

And neither did Blake. Kali had gotten  _ very _ familiar with the signs of how her daughter expressed arousal, and she was showing a bunch of them right now. Kali was sure that she would see even more if Blake was naked. Well, that would be happening soon enough.

In fact, how about it happened right now? Kali thought that was a  _ wonderful _ idea. She started to tug at Blake’s white shirt, doing her best to lift it up. That shirt may look nice and tight on her daughter’s body, but  _ my _ , it was inconvenient to get off of Blake. Especially when Blake didn’t realize what Kali was trying to do and didn’t cooperate. Instead, she tried to get at her mother’s breasts. The very same breasts that she had once nursed from. And would again, if Kali had anything to say about it. There might not be milk in them anymore, but that was no reason to not suck on them.

Despite Blake’s hindering efforts at getting at her mother’s body, Kali still managed to eventually get Blake’s shirt pulled up above her breasts. And it was such a lovely sight, especially since it was clear that the shirt had support built in instead of needing a bra underneath it.

Kali sighed as she ran her hands back and forth along Blake’s large breasts. They were so nice and firm in her hands. And they felt so good. For both of them actually. Blake was making all kinds of sweet sounds as she got her boobies played with.

“Mommy,” Blake moaned as they separated from another kiss. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting slightly. “Mom, please.”

 

“I’m getting there, I’m getting there,” Kali said with a chuckle. She let go of Blake’s body and fiddled with her own robes. They were a  _ lot _ easier to get off, and quickly fell down around her ankles, revealing her naked body. “There, doesn’t that look better?”

 

Kali wasn’t just addressing her question to Blake. She was also looking over her daughter’s shoulder at her husband. And it was very, very obvious what Ghira thought of what he was seeing. There was a large smile on his face as he rose to his feet and started towards his daughter and his wife. His tread was fairly heavy, but Blake was so absorbed in staring at her mother’s naked body that she didn’t even react to it until his hands landed on her shoulders.

“You both look wonderful,” Ghira said, running his hand along Blake’s shoulders.

She gasped, and Kali took a moment to appreciate the sheer size difference between her husband and her daughter. Blake certainly took after her mother a lot more than she did her father. But that was hardly a  _ bad _ thing.

“Now, let’s get the rest of that clothing off of you,” Kali said, licking her lips as she started to tug at Blake’s pants. “You don’t want to be the only one dressed here, do you?”

 

Blake looked like she wasn’t sure just  _ what _ she wanted right now. Beyond to get off. Well, Kali would be happy to help her daughter figure out what she wanted. As if Blake hadn’t already experienced the joys of getting filled in every single one of her holes by her mother. And now she was going to get to feel that with her father, too!

Blake was slowly brought down to the floor, still trapped in between her mother and her father. She didn’t protest that, or do anything but moan as Kali’s and Ghira’s hands explored her, slowly getting rid of the last few scraps of clothing she had on. And she was so  _ soft _ and yielding in all the right places. It was wonderful to touch her, and Kali loved how Blake squeaked as a pair of thick fingers rubbed against her entrance.

Blake ended up on her back, staring up at her father. Kali was off to one side, holding onto Blake’s hand and occasionally stroking various parts of her body. They always got a good response. And Ghira was in between Blake’s widely spread legs, his erect dick the focus of Blake’s gaze.

“It’s quite the thing, isn’t it?” Kali asked, smiling at  _ many _ fond memories of her husband filling her up. “And it’s going to feel so  _ good _ . Believe me, Blake.”

Blake shallowly nodded, taking a deep breath. Oh, was she still nervous? How cute. Kali wished she had a scroll around to take photos with. It would be so  _ perfect _ to get some physical memories of this, to make sure that the details never faded. Oh well, she’d just have to do her best to remember the look on her daughter’s face as she felt her father’s cock sliding inside of her for the very first time.

Ghira was rubbing his dick against the inside of Blake’s left thigh. Kali  _ knew _ how nice that part of Blake’s body was, with the softness of the skin contrasting wonderfully with the firm muscles underneath it. And the fact that it turned Blake on was just a nice bonus.

And Blake was pretty turned on. Her breath was coming in short pants as she stared up at her father, occasionally switching her gaze towards her mother. Whenever she did so, Kali gave her a soft smile and squeezed down on her hand. And made sure to get a nice handful of Blake’s boobs or something. After all, Blake was right  _ there _ . Why shouldn’t Kali enjoy her daughter’s body like that?

“Now, Blake,” Ghira said, his voice a bit thick with lust, “are you on the pill?” He looked down at his daughter’s flat stomach. “I wouldn’t want to… is something funny?”

 

“Um, ah, no,” Kali said, patting Blake’s shoulder. “I’m afraid that we’ve already taken care of that.”

 

“My supply of pills ran out a few days after I came back home,” Blake admitted, blushing a bit as her cat ears went down low. “I told Mom about that last night, but,” she took a deep breath, “I’m certain I’m pregnant already by now, Dad.”

“Blake,” Ghira said, closing his eyes and sighing deeply, “that is  _ deeply _ irresponsible of you.” He switched his gaze to Kali as well. “And dear, you really should have asked about that.”

“I’ll admit that I got carried away,” Kali said, nodding her head. “But when you feel your daughter’s pussy, you’ll understand how hard it is to think about anything else.” The look Ghira gave her made her laugh and hold up her hands. Okay, so this wasn’t the first time that a hard dick or a wet pussy had made Kali be a bit forgetful. “But I don’t regret it,” Kali added. “And neither will you.” She reached down and squeezed Blake’s shoulder. “And neither does Blake.”

“Yeah, Mom’s right, Dad,” Blake said, nodding her head. “I’m fine with getting pregnant.”

“Oh, I see,” Ghira said. Kali knew her husband well enough to tell that his mouth was working by itself as his mind processed that. “Well, we’ll help you raise it, of course, if you decide to keep it.” Blake nodded quickly. “But that’s really a topic to discuss later, isn’t it?” Ghira said, moving his dick down a bit to rub against Blake’s pussy. “For now…”

“Yes, please,” Blake said, nodding her head. “Just please, um, be careful. You’re a lot bigger than Mom.”

 

“Although you’ve gotten enough practice you shouldn’t have any problems at all,” Kali added. “Just relax and let it slide on it, sweety.”

 

Blake nodded and took a deep breath. Kali could see the tension leeching out of her daughter’s shoulders, and glanced up at Ghira. He met her gaze and gave a small nod. Then he rested the tip of his penis against Blake’s pussy.

 

And then he started to slide in. Blake made a mewling sound at that, and her eyes shot wide open. Then a big smile appeared on her face and she moaned. Kali nodded, smiling. She had certainly had that response to her husband’s cock a time or two herself. Heck, she had done that with a number of other cocks over the years, starting with her own father’s dick when she was a bit younger than Blake was.

And she was sure that her daughter was enjoying it just as much as Kali always did. And just in case she wasn’t, Kali reached down to rub one of Blake’s breasts, running her fingers around the stiff nub. And sure enough, Blake made a sweet sound at that and looked up at her mother with a wide-eyed expression.

“Isn’t that a wonderful feeling?” Kali asked with a large, completely genuine smile. “Getting filled up always feels so  _ good _ .”

Blake nodded, apparently not quite up to the level of talking. She looked back at her father. Ghira smiled at her and patted her stomach in a reassuring gesture as he slid deeper and deeper inside of her.

Kali’s own cock was as hard as a rock by now. Whenever she wasn’t playing with Blake’s body, she was stroking herself, hand pumping up and down along her stiff shaft. It felt so  _ good _ and she knew that there were a lot of better ways for her to feel. In fact…

Kali reached down and picked up Blake’s hand. Then she wrapped it around her cock. Blake gave her mother a quick glance, and then started stroking it, pumping her hand up and down. It felt  _ very _ nice, and Kali gave a little shiver as she felt her daughter’s firm fingers squeezing down.

Ghira, meanwhile, was moving faster and faster inside of Blake. Kali had done a good job of hollowing out their daughter’s pussy, making it so  _ easy _ for Ghira to fuck it. And he was taking full advantage of that fact, making Blake squeak and moan as she got fucked. It was terribly hot, and Kali was enjoying herself a lot.

“You know, Ghira,” Kali said with a small smile appearing on her face and starting to spread, “my seed may not have taken yet.” Both her husband and her daughter glanced at her. “If you do a good enough job, you just might be able to be the one to knock Blake up instead of me.”

 

That affected Blake a lot more than it did Ghira. Blake closed her eyes and visible shuddered, a ripple running through her from head to toe. When she opened her eyes, there was a bright light in them.

“Yes, please, Dad,” Blake said, her voice high-pitched and eager. “Please, cum inside of me.” She slowly went red. “I don’t care which one of you knocks me up, just so long as I get to know,” her voice was becoming a bit squeaky as she talked without pausing to draw breath, “that my parents were the ones to get me pregnant!”

Kali shivered at that. The mental image of what Blake would look like pregnant came to her. And it was such a  _ nice _ image. Kali felt her cock throb in Blake’s grip as her daughter kept on stroking her off.

Ghira was moving pretty fast, in and out of Blake’s pussy. Kali could see that his cock was streaked with his daughter’s arousal. Blake was moaning, and her entire body was rocking back and forth as Ghira kept on  _ using _ her. It was so, so hot, and Kali loved watching it.

She even loved watching her husband cum inside of her daughter’s pussy. Blake moaned, her eyes rolling up in her head as she took her father’s load. There was so  _ much _ of it, and Kali felt a throb of arousal inside of her own core as she watched the thick, white semen leaking out of her daughter’s pussy.

“Oh,” Blake gasped, her hips twitching back and forth. “Oh yes. Daddy, thank you, it feels so good.”

 

“And how does it feel for you, dear?” Kali asked, lifting her gaze a bit to stare at her husband. “Do you like the feeling of your daughter’s pussy?”

 

“Yes,” Ghira said, nodding and smiling down at Blake. “I can see why the two of you did so  _ much _ while I was gone.” He patted Blake’s leg. “It’s hard to resist.”

 

“And how about you, Blake?” Kali asked, as Blake’s whimpers died down.

Blake turned her head to look at her mother and smiled. It was a big, bright, beautiful smile that made Kali feel better just by seeing it.

“It was great, Mom. Thanks, Dad. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow, but it felt  _ great _ .”

 

Both Kali and Ghira laughed at that. Well, in that case, they’d just have to take Blake to bed with them, wouldn’t they? Tuck her in all nice and tight. And then stuff her holes with their cocks all night long. Oh yes, Kali liked the thought of  _ that _ idea. She liked it a lot.

And there was something else she would like even more. Kali scooted closer to Blake, until the tip of her cock was pressing against her daughter’s cheek. Blake turned her head, and her lips ended up just a fraction of an inch away from Kali’s cock. That was good, but it could be even closer.

“Now, Blake,” Kali said, smiling widely as she pushed her hips forward, “why don’t you show your father just how good of a cocksucker I’ve trained you to be?”

Blake only hesitated for a fraction of a second before she wrapped her lips around her mother’s cock. Kali sighed. She was quickly growing addicted to the feeling of her daughter sucking her cock. It just felt so  _ good _ . Blake really was skilled at this sort of thing, and the results were always  _ so _ nice.

The lewd sounds of Blake bobbing up and down along her mother’s dick soon filled the room. Kali sighed in satisfaction and let her daughter do exactly what she wanted. After so long, Blake had a pretty good understand of what her mother liked when she was getting a blowjob.

Kali ran her gaze over her daughter’s body. Blake looked so  _ sexy _ . Kali was sure that back at Beacon, her daughter had been chasing off suitors with a stick. Unless she was like her mother, in which case she wouldn’t have had the slightest problem with letting  _ anyone _ use her body any way that they wanted to. Oh, those had been some good times, when Kali had the stamina to fuck for literally twenty four hours straight.

Kali was shaken out of her musings by Ghira leaning forward and grabbing Blake’s hips. He looked at Kali and winked, nodding upwards. Kali had to think about that for a second before she understood what her husband was suggesting. And it was quite the good idea, come to think of it.

“Blake?” Kali asked, patting her daughter on the head, in between her cat ears. “Stop sucking my cock for a minute.”

Blake did so, pulling her mouth off of her mother’s shaft and looking puzzled.

“Why? Is something-whoa!”

 

Kali had to laugh at the look of surprise on Blake’s face as she was lifted up into the air. Ghira grunted a bit as he lifted his daughter up, but he easily managed it and Kali couldn’t see even the slightest tremble in his arms as he held his daughter up in the air. And his dick was even still inside of Blake.

“There,” Ghira said, his voice a deep, satisfied rumble. “That should work nicely.”

 

Kali agreed. Blake’s legs were dangling downwards, her toes a good five inches or so off of the ground. And Ghira’s firm grip meant that her face was still right in front of Kali’s dick. How could Kali possibly turn down that kind of invitation?

 

“Open wide, Blake,” Kali said with a smile.

And then she slid into Blake’s waiting mouth. And it still felt wonderful. So Kali kept on going, not stopping until her dick was stretching out Blake’s throat as well. Just like her father’s cock was stretching out her pussy.

Kali was sure that if she looked underneath Blake’s body, she could see a bulge from where Ghira’s cock was moving back and forth inside of Blake’s pussy. He was one of the few cocks Kali had ever taken where that sort of thing could happen, and Kali  _ quite _ enjoyed it.

Instead, Kali just had the  _ wonderful  _ view of Blake’s ass. And it really was a wonderful view, especially since it kept on getting squished up as Ghira pushed forward, driving his hips up against it. Kali licked her lips. She liked her daughter’s ass. She liked it a  _ lot _ , and was looking forward to the day when Blake misbehaved enough to deserve a spanking. Because even if Blake didn’t enjoy  _ that _ , Kali sure would.

But for now, Kali could instead focus on the equally wonderful sensation of moving in and out of her daughter’s mouth. And that really  _ was _ a nice sensation. Blake was giving her mother an excellent blowjob, her lips firmly wrapped around the shaft and her tongue polishing whatever was inside her mouth. It felt quite nice, and Kali was sure that it would make her cum sooner or later.

Kali also hoped that Blake would cum sooner or later. Orgasms were such a wonderful thing,  _ everyone _ should get them. Well, there  _ were _ the people who got off on edging and denial and that sort of thing, and Kali supposed she could understand that. But she sure couldn’t  _ live _ it. She wanted all three of them to have a wonderful orgasm, and to feel as good as they possibly could.

“She really is tight,” Ghira said, looking down at his daughter’s butt. “You feel nice, Blake.”

 

“Everyone feels tight for you, dear,” Kali said teasingly. “But yes, she  _ does _ feel wonderful, doesn’t she?”

 

If Blake had anything she wanted to say, she couldn’t make herself understood through the cock filling her mouth and throat. Instead, she just kept on sucking. Kali looked down at her daughter, and saw the look on contentment on her face. Good, it was  _ very _ good to see her daughter enjoying herself like this. Exactly the way she should be, Kali thought.

Speaking of enjoyment, Kali could feel her own orgasm rising up inside of her. She shivered, feeling the  _ aching pleasure _ that felt so good but was so demanding. Soon, very soon, she was going to cum. And her daughter would get to swallow a thick load of semen. And maybe feel another load of semen filling her pussy as well. Wouldn’t that be sweet? Kali sure thought so.

Looking up at Ghira, Kali could tell that her husband was getting close to his own orgasm as well. After all their decades together, she could recognize the signs. The sweat, the expression on his face and, most worryingly right now, the way his shoulders and arms were trembling. Hopefully he could hold on to Blake’s hips and not drop her. That would just be  _ awful _ . And fairly amusing, Kali had to admit.

In the end, Ghira managed it. He squeezed down tight on Blake’s hips, making her squeal a bit as her father’s fingers dug into her skin. The squeal of discomfort was quickly drowned out by a moan of pleasure, though, as her sensitive folds were filled up with semen.

Kali came right after that. The thought of her daughter getting her fertile folds filled with her father’s virile cum was just so  _ enticing _ . Even if Kali hadn’t had her dick down Blake’s throat, the idea would have still been terribly enticing, and would have gotten her hard if just the thought had came to her. As it was, it was the little bit of extra stimulation that Kali needed to start shooting her semen down Blake’s neck into her stomach.

Blake made some really entertaining sounds as she got filled up from both ends with cum. Really, they were just terribly cute. Kali looked down at Blake and smiled as her daughter’s eyes got big as she felt her stomach and her pussy getting flooded. It was  _ so _ sweet and  _ so _ erotic. Really, it was just tremendously cute, and something that made Kali feel a warm glow in her chest as she watched it happen.

The three of them stayed like that for a while, locked together as the older Belladonna’s drained themselves into the younger one. Blake whimpered and rocked back and forth, moving her body along the dicks that were still inside of her. Kali was actually impressed at that, since Blake’s feet still weren’t touching the floor, and it would be  _ very _ difficult to get any kind of leverage like that.

Then Ghira slowly lowered Blake down to the floor. Blake sank down, her legs not seeming up to the task of keeping her upright. She would need a bit of time to recover, time not spent getting her pussy or her ass railed and filled out by a thick cock. Both Kali and Ghira’s cocks were still quite erect, and needed some more stimulation before they could be satisfied. And Kali had a wet pussy that needed to be filled. So wasn’t it wonderful how all of those problems could be solved so easily?

Kali danced around her daughter and pressed up against her husband. She wrapped her arms around Ghira’s neck, having to stretch a bit as she raised them and behind herself. But she managed it, and she could feel his hard dick pressing against her butt. Kali ground against it, as her dick waved back and forth in front of her.

“Dear,” Kali said, in her best, smokiest voice, “you wouldn’t mind fucking me, would you?” Kali knew the answer to  _ that _ question. When had Ghira ever not been in the mood to take his beautiful, lusty wife for a ride? “And Blake, you wouldn’t mind sucking my cock as your father fucks me, right?”

 

Kali knew the answer to  _ that _ question as well. Ever since Blake had come home, Kali had gotten to see just how energetic her daughter really could be when it came to sex. Even if she was feeling a bit weak and unsteady right now, her mouth was still working just fine.

“You really like my mouth, don’t you, Mom?” Blake asked as she slowly twisted herself around.

“Quality deserves recognition,” Kali said, smiling down at her daughter as she felt Ghira’s cock rubbing against her soft butt. Oh, that felt nice. It would feel even better inside her, though. “Right, Ghira?”

 

“Yes,” Ghira said before snorting in amusement. “Although I seem to remember that the last time you wanted recognition when you were horny, I had to stop you from sending nude photos to everyone on your contact list.”

 

“To be fair, I was  _ very _ drunk then,” Kali said, blushing a bit and giggling. “While I haven’t had a drop in the past two days.”

 

Blake was ignoring her parents, and was instead focusing on sucking Kali’s cock. She was bobbing up and down it like she had never stopped. And it felt  _ very _ good. Kali smiled and drew her hips back and forth a bit, driving her cock deeper into her daughter’s mouth.

“Don’t miss out on the fun, Dad,” Blake said, pulling off of Kali’s cock for a minute. “I’m sure Mom wants you inside of her.” She paused for a moment to kiss Kali’s cock. “I know it sure felt good inside of me.”

 

“And I’m very proud that you were able to take all of my cock at once,” Ghira said with a smile in his voice. “Not many people can manage that.”

Blake smiled at that, then went back to sucking her mother’s cock. And Ghira stepped back a bit, so the tip of his large dick rested against Kali’s wet lower lips. She was wet, and Ghira’s cock was covered in their daughter’s arousal and his cum. So Kali was pretty sure she’d be able to handle her husband without any problems. And would start to get really wet soon after he really started to go to work anyways.

Then he was sliding inside of her. Kali moaned in bliss as she felt herself getting stretched out. It felt good. It  _ always _ felt good, as Ghira slid deeper and deeper in her. And Blake was tending to her cock as well, and that made things even  _ better _ . Kali danced in place, held down by her family as the wonderful sensations threatened to overwhelm her.

And they both kept on going. They were both making Kali feel wonderful. She smiled, almost feeling like hearts were going to appear in her eyes as she got fucked by her husband and blown by her daughter. Wonderful, just wonderful. And just what Kali wanted more of.

Kali looked down. She wasn’t at all surprised to see a bulge forming along her lower stomach. It appeared and disappeared in time with Ghira’s thrusts. He was really stretching her out. And Kali had zero problems with that. It meant that he was getting  _ really _ deep inside of her. Just like he needed to be.

And Blake’s own throat was bulging outwards, just like  _ it _ should. Not that Kali could get a very good view of what exactly was happening to her daughter, but she  _ knew _ from experience, just what it would look like. After all, her and Blake had plenty of experience with each other’s bodies, although there were still quiet a few things that Kali still wanted to show her daughter.

“You feel so good, darling,” Ghira said, stroking Kali’s hair as he moved in and out of her pussy. His voice was a deep rumble that sent a happy vibration through Kali’s bones. “It was a struggle, not having you come with me on my trip.”

 

“I missed you as well,” Kali said, her voice wobbling a bit. “But just think about it.” She had to pause a bit to keep on breathing. “If I had come with you, then who could have shown Blake about this?”

 

“Yeah, Dad,” Blake said, pulling her mouth off of Kali’s cock and stroking it as she talked. “I’m so, so glad that I’m getting to do this with you and Mom. I’d hate to lose it.”

 

Ghira chuckled and patted Kali on the ass. She smiled and pushed back against his hand.

“Just tell me the next time you feel like seducing a family member,” Ghira said. “ _ Before _ you do it.”

“I’m not sure if there’s any family members left that I haven’t had sex with,” Kali purred. “Yours or mine.”

 

Her parents, Ghira’s parents, quite a few others, there had been a lot of people Kali had enjoyed herself with. But there was no need to scandalize Blake  _ too _ much by letting her know just how many people Kali had fucked, and how they had been related to her and  _ when _ they had fucked her. Or when she had fucked them.

Ghira’s hands were all over Kali’s body. He was clutching her butt, her breasts, her thighs, her shoulders. Almost every part of Kali’s body was melting underneath his touches. It felt so good. Not as good as the way his dick was thrusting in and out of her, but still  _ amazing _ all the same.

Kali knew from experience that her husband could make her cum just from toying with her body, never using his dick or sliding a finger inside of her. That, obviously wasn’t going to happen tonight, but it still felt amazing as he kept on fucking her. It added a wonderful spice to the excellent meal that Kali was already getting.

And Blake was doing a wonderful job as well. She wasn’t moving as fast as she could as she bobbed up and down along Kali’s cock. But each stroke still felt so  _ good _ , and Kali just absolutely loved what Blake was doing to her. There was room for improvement, of course. But there wasn’t  _ much _ room. Blake had already learned so, so much and the blowjobs she gave as a result felt absolutely wonderful. The kind of thing that was just absolutely impossible to get tired of.

In fact, Kali wasn’t getting tired of any of this. It was  _ all _ so good and that it was with her family only made things even better. She shivered and moaned as she kept on getting fucked and sucked off. What Ghira and Blake were doing was showing just how good they were to her. Kali would have to do something nice for them. Letting Ghira cum inside of her tight, hot, wet folds and then fucking Blake into a blissed-out mess sounded like exactly the right sort of reward. Who could possibly argue with a result like that?

Kali’s breath was coming in shorter and shorter pants and her heart was pounding in her chest. Yes. Oh yes. In a few more minutes she was going to cum. And she hoped that they’d cum as well. Well, Ghira, at least. Blake was masturbating a bit, but it was pretty light, and Kali thought that her daughter might just be exploring the cum that was still leaking out of her pussy. Kali was familiar with  _ that _ . It could feel quite nice, playing with the semen that could leak out of a woman.

Kali kept on thrusting into Blake’s mouth and Ghira kept on thrusting into her. And she felt great, getting it from both ends. Really, amazingly great. The corners of Kali’s mouth kept on twitching upwards as she got fucked. It felt so, so good. Kali could tell that when she did cum, it would be a  _ really _ good one.

“Are you going to let Dad cum inside of you, Mom?” Blake asked, pausing in her blowjob again. Her voice was getting a bit raspy from all the cock and cum that she had swallowed, but she still didn’t seem to have any actual problems speaking. “Is he going to knock you up?”

 

“Only if she wants me too,” Ghira said, giving Kali’s ass another firm pat. “There are ways to avoid that sort of thing.”

 

“It would be kind of hot,” Blake said, before pausing to lick her way up and down Kali’s cock, her tongue stroking the older woman’s length. “Knowing,” she paused for another lick, and Kali’s cock twitched in her grip, “that you and I both got knocked up on the same day, by the same guy.”

 

“Assuming you weren’t pregnant before we even started tonight,” Ghira said.

He paused for a second and kept on thrusting in and out of Kali, making her moan and squeak as she got filled. It felt  _ so _ good and she was having some trouble concentrating on the discussion, when all she  _ really _ wanted to do was have a good time and get fucked  _ hard _ .

“How about it, Kali?” Ghira asked her, stroking her body. “It’s late in the game, but do you feel like having another kid?”

 

Kali didn’t need to think about that question for very long. Was being pregnant enjoyable? Not terribly much, at least on a physical level. Yes, the increased horniness Kali had felt while pregnant with Blake hadn’t been a  _ bad _ thing, but the rest of what she went through? Not quite so fun to experience. Had it been worth it, though? Oh yes, in a heartbeat. Blake was such a wonderful girl, and Kali would love to have another baby girl or boy to dote on and raise and educate. And, quite likely, fuck eventually.

Plus, of course, Blake would need some guidance when it came to her own pregnancy. And who better than her own, dear mother to turn to? Plus, this way Kali would be able to give Blake a  _ very _ accurate guide of what exactly went on when a woman was pregnant. It was the best way to learn, really.

“Do it,” Kali moaned, rocking back and forth as much as she could. “Knock me up, Ghira. Make me pregnant again!” She shivered, realizing that this was going to be a  _ very _ good orgasm. “Give Blake another sibling!”

That did it. Ghira came. And so did Kali. They both came quite hard.

Kali went limp in Ghira’s arms as the pleasure overwhelmed her. There was just nothing else she could do  _ but _ cum. It was so intense and it felt so good. She shivered and gasped, rocking back and forth, feeling the amazing, wonderful sensation of her orgasm mixing with the almost as welcome feeling of having hot cum pumped deep inside of her, filling her womb with her husband’s seed.

Underneath her, Blake was gagging a bit as Kali roughly jerked her hips back and forth, all while semen shot out from her dick and filled her daughter up. But Blake was an  _ experienced _ girl and knew how to take her mother’s orgasm. She kept on swallowing, making sure that as much of Kali’s cum ended up in her stomach as possible.

Kali was barely able to focus on what a good job her daughter was doing. She was far more concerned with the pleasure that was still racing through her, refusing to die down. Kali gasped and shivered, making small squeaking sounds as she felt her pussy get filled and her cock throbbing as her family made her cum.

Kali was squeezing down  _ tight _ around her husband. Just as tight as she could, her folds clamping down and refusing to let go. She  _ couldn’t _ let go. It felt too good It was all just too good. She loved this. She loved her husband and she loved her daughter and she loved  _ all _ of this. Kali’s lips slowly went upwards in a large, large smile as she luxuriated in the feeling of just how wonderful this all was.

And Kali was still ready for more. She was  _ so _ terribly ready for more. Sex was amazing. Sex with her family? It was beyond words. Kali loved every second of what she was feeling, and she wanted it to keep going on and on and on. Why would it ever have to stop?

 

Kali’s mind presented a few reasons for why that would have to happen, but she overrode them. Instead, she focused on how hard her dick was inside of Blake’s mouth, and how wet her pussy was around Ghira’s cock. And what else they could do.

Kali slowly came down from her orgasmic high. She goofily smiled, feeling the lust inside of her dying down. But not dying  _ out _ . She was still hard, she was still horny and she was still ready to do some more.

“Wow,” Blake said, pulling her mouth off of her mother’s rock-hard cock. “You came a  _ lot _ , Mom.”

 

“I know,” Kali said dreamily. She shook her head, trying to focus some more. “Yes, and it was all thanks to the two of you,” she said as she came back down to earth. She twisted her head and body to kiss Ghira, and patted Blake on the head. “Thank you, both of you.”

 

“Any time,” Ghira said with a fond smile, returning the kiss. “Do you think it took, or,” he patted Kali’s stomach, his massive hand covering most of her tummy, “do we need to make sure?”

 

“Oh, I think it took alright,” Kali said with a smile and a stretch. She wouldn’t know for a while yet, but sooner or later, the signs would either start showing or they  _ wouldn’t _ . And either way, it would tell her what she wanted to know. “And even if it didn’t, I think that Blake should get another pounding.” Kali grinned and Ghira chuckled as Blake stiffened, a small smile appearing on her face. “After all, we should  _ both _ get knocked up, right?”

“Okay,” Blake said quickly, shuffling backwards a bit and standing up. She seemed steady on her legs. Kali had to wonder how long that would last. “I’m ready for that to happen.”

 

Ghira stepped backwards as well. Kali moaned, feeling her husband’s thick shaft sliding out of her. She felt so  _ empty _ with it gone. And it wasn’t exactly a good empty. Oh well, she’d get it back inside of her soon enough. And anyways, she should share with her daughter. That was just the kind of thing that a responsible mother should do for her daughter.

“In that case,” Ghira said, resting a hand on Blake’s shoulder and smiling down at her, “let’s see just how flexible you really are.”

 

And if she could stay that flexible with two cocks using her, Kali mentally added. She had high hopes for her daughter, though. And if Blake couldn’t manage it, at least that could be something she could train for.

There, see? There was a good side to this even outside of Kali getting to bury her dick in some more of Blake’s holes.

It was always important to keep that kind of thing in mind, after all.

*******

Kali’s feet lightly padded against the floor. She was awkwardly balancing three full glasses of water in her arms. Sex was  _ amazing _ , but it sure could work up a distracting thirst. Better to stay ahead of that, so that nothing needed to slow down the fun.

And Blake and Ghira were having quite a bit of fun without Kali. Kali paused in the doorway, watching the scene in front of her and highly approving. You just couldn’t  _ get _ this kind of entertainment on TV.

Blake was on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth as her father slid in and out of her rear. They were at right angles to Kali, so the mature cat Faunus could get a  _ very _ good view of her husband’s dick stretching her daughter’s rear open. It was a wonderful sight, especially with the little sounds that Blake was making as she gasped and rocked back and forth. Kali could even see Blake’s breasts bobbing back and forth with the effort her dad was putting into the thrusts.

And she was right in time for the climax. Ghira picked up the pace, and Blake started to  _ really _ make some wonderful sounds as she got rocked back and forth. Kali felt her own cock start to twitch and stir, rising up from its half-hard state to full erectness.

“Room for another in here?” Kali asked, already kneeling down in front of Blake and rubbing her dick against her daughter’s face.

Blake didn’t answer, and just wrapped her mouth around Kali’s cock. She started sucking right away, bobbing up and down along it and making some pretty enjoyable sounds. Kali sighed in satisfaction at feeling Blake’s skilled mouth wrapped around her once more. Her daughter really knew what she was doing when it came to giving a blowjob. For an instant, Kali wondered about anyone  _ else _ that had gotten her daughter to suck them off, before deciding that such a worry was beneath her.

Kali slid into her daughter’s throat just as her husband came in Blake’s ass. He grunted, and Kali could see Ghira’s lips drawing back from his teeth as he groaned. She smiled at him, and he flashed a quick smile back before he focused on the important job of having a really  _ good _ orgasm.

Blake moaned around Kali’s dick. Kali stroked her daughter’s hair, smiling down at her. Kali  _ knew _ how intense a large load of semen in her asshole could be. She was so proud of her daughter for getting so much obvious pleasure out of it.

Ghira sat back on his heels and ran his hand across his forehead. Even after it fell away, Kali could still see the sweat running down his face. She shot him a smile.

“Really, honey?” Kali asked, giggling girlishly. “You never can pace yourself, can you?”

 

“How could anyone?” Ghira asked, his deep voice warm. “When they have two wonderful examples of womanhood in front of them.” He waved his hand, taking in Kali and Blake. “I could no more resist the two of you,” he ran a hand across Blake’s lower back, “then I could stop breathing.”

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Kali said with a chuckle. “But I plan to keep on going all night long. And I’m sure Blake can keep up with me. Right, darling?”

 

Blake shallowly nodded as she gave her mother’s cock the best possible sensation as it pumped in and out of her mouth. Kali smiled and played with one of Blake’s ears, running her fingers along the sides and feeling it twitching underneath her fingers.  _ Such _ a good girl.

As Kali got a wonderful blowjob she looked her daughter over. Blake looked well fucked, really well-used. As much as she liked licking the cum off of her body, there was still so much more that was on her. And leaking out of her, especially her lower holes. If by some miracle Blake hadn’t been pregnant before tonight, she certainly was now. And Kali thought that her daughter looked  _ wonderful _ . It had been a while since Kali had added anything to the baby books she had assembled, but this just might be the perfect time to fill in the back of the latest book.

Blake kept on working her way up and down her mother’s shaft. Kali thought that Blake might actually be showing a bit more skill now than she had earlier. Well, she had certainly gotten the chance for some more practice, from both her mother and her father.

And speaking of Ghira, he was sliding in next to Kali, his cock once again erect. Blake knew what she had to do, and started paying attention to both of her parents, bobbing up and down first one shaft and then the other. It felt wonderful, and she made sure to keep stroking whatever dick she wasn’t sucking.

Both Kali and Ghira made sounds of satisfaction as they felt their daughter suck their cocks. Kali leaned to the side and rested against the well-formed muscle of her husband’s torso. What a night. What a wonderful night. She sighed happily and smiled.

“You know,” Ghira said with a chuckle, “this is practically becoming a tradition now.” Kali glanced up at him. “Well, dear, there was what you and your own parents got up to.” Blake was hardly subtle as she covered both sets of ears to avoid hearing the details of how her grandparents had sex. “And now we’re doing it with Blake,” one of Ghira’s massive hands patted Blake on the shoulder, driving her a bit further down along his cock, forcing her throat to bulge outwards, “and I’d hardly be surprised if in fifteen years or so, Blake’s child starts exploring their sexuality with their mother.”

Kali thought it over for a second and then nodded. That all sounded quite logical and reasonable. And with any luck, she would be able to take part in that herself. And if not, she was still sure that Blake would be an excellent mother to her child. Or children. In all  _ sorts _ of ways.

“You know, honey,” Kali said, running her hand across Ghira’s torso, feeling the hair underneath her fingers, “maybe we can give Blake’s child a playmate.” She smiled, feeling her pussy moisten. “Kids won’t mind the difference between children and grandchildren, right?”

Ghira chuckled and leaned over to plant a kiss on the top of his wife’s head. Kali was  _ pretty _ sure she was pregnant by now. She could still feel Ghira’s semen deep inside of her, filling her up with a wonderful warmth.

Growing pregnant side by side with her daughter. Who might have been knocked up by Kali herself as well. That really  _ was _ a nice thought, one that sent a shiver all through Kali’s body and put a smile on her face.

She looked down at Blake. If their daughter had anything to add, she didn’t want to share it at the moment. Instead, Blake was doing her very best to use her mouth to make her parents cum. And her best really was quite impressive.

Kali could feel Blake’s tongue pressing against her shaft as her daughter slid up and down along her dick. The sensation of pressure was wonderful, and there was also the quite enjoyable feeling of Blake’s lips pressing down. And whenever Blake was sucking off her father, her hand was still wrapped around Kali’s slick shaft.

“Blake,” Ghira said with a deep moan, “I’m going to cum soon.”

 

“Same for me, dear,” Kali said, smiling at her daughter’s lightly cum-stained face. “You’ve done a great job, Blake.”

  
  


Blake really had done a wonderful job. And now she was going to get her rewards. Kali closed her eyes and shivered as she felt the semen start to churn inside of her, before getting pumped out through her cock and onto Blake’s face. Blake gasped around her father’s cock and her eyes got wide as one side of her face was suddenly plastered with white.

And Ghira was cumming as well. Kali could see Blake’s throat working desperately to try and stay ahead of the semen flowing down into her stomach. It was an arousing sight and even though Kali  _ was _ starting to feel a certain level of fatigue inside of her, watching her daughter handling two orgasms at once was enough to keep her quite erect and ready to go.

Unlike poor Ghira, sad to say. He took a shaky step back from Blake, his quickly-shrinking cock flopping out of Blake’s mouth. Kali looked at her husband and could see how his shoulders were shaking. Oh, the poor dear must have put everything he had into fucking their daughter.

“I’m going to go and get some rest,” Ghira said, doing his best to stay standing.

“Of course, dear,” Kali said, dragging the tip of her cock in circles around the cum plastered onto Blake’s cheek. “I’ll join you in a while.”

And now it was just the two of them, Kali and Blake. And Kali still had a  _ lot _ of lust left to burn off. And as she looked down at her daughter, she could tell that youthful energy was still going strong. How sweet. Kali planned to satisfy every drop of lust her daughter felt. After all, that sort of thing was only right and proper, and exactly how Kali’s own parents had treated her, a long while ago.

Blake and Kali shifted around until Blake ended up on her back, with her legs bent over her head. It was a  _ very _ hot sight, and Kali licked her lips as she looked down at her daughter’s pussy and asshole. They had both obviously been well-fucked, and there was plenty of semen both inside of them and dribbling out of them. And Kali was intent on adding even more to that.

“Now, Blake,” Kali said, as she patted her daughter on her upturned thighs, slowly bringing her dick closer and closer to Blake’s flushed pussy, “you know you’re always welcome here, right?”

 

“Yes, Mom,” Blake said, glancing up at Kali’s face before her gaze flicked back to the dick hovering right in front of her parted lower lips.

“In fact,” Kali said as she slowly slid inside, “if you want to live here for the pregnancy and a while after,” she smiled at Blake and patted her on the cheek that wasn’t stained with semen, “that would be  _ more _ than alright.”

The thought flashed through Kali’s mind of both her and Blake growing more and more pregnant, side by side. She wondered if her daughter’s sex drive would get overcharged by pregnancy hormones just like Kali’s had. That would be… quite the sight, wouldn’t it? Poor Ghira would need to call in some backup just to keep them from melting, let along properly  _ satisfy _ the two of them.

“You’d need to give up on being a Huntress, though,” Kali added with a frown. “At least for the final few months of the pregnancy.” She patted her own flat stomach. “Take it from me, Blake, Aura does  _ not _ help enough when you’re jumping and swinging around.”

 

Blake laughed at that. Then she gasped as Kali reached down and rubbed her clit. She twisted around in a really adorable way as Kali slid in and out of her pussy. There was an adorable look of lust on her face as she got fucked by one of her parents yet again. Really, really sweet. Oh, Kali was so lucky to have such a wonderful daughter!

“It would be just like this if you came to live with us,” Kali said, warming to the idea more and more as she thought it over. “The three of us, having sex every single day and getting to be with each other.” She sighed happily. “Doesn’t that sound wonderful, Blake? And after the child is born and you’re ready to be a Huntress again, maybe you can just stay here in Menagerie and be a Huntress  _ here _ . Avoid those Vale winters,” Kali added with a shiver.

“That does sound nice,” Blake said, visibly considering the idea. “Maybe you should fuck my brains out first so I can only think of Mom’s dick,” she added with a laugh.

Kali smiled at that as well and gave Blake a few more thrusts while she thought of her reply. It felt  _ good _ to be buried so deeply inside of her daughter. Really, really good. Blake was just so wet and easy to move in and out of. Part of that had to be from just how much cum had been pumped into her by her parents, of course, but Kali knew that some of it was because of just how horny her daughter was. She was her mother’s daughter, it seemed!

“That’s something I’m more than happy to do,” Kali said with a chuckle, reaching down and playing with Blake’s breasts. Blake made a really sweet sound at that, gasping and looking upwards as her mother’s fingers squeezed her boob and teased her nipple. “You’ll look quite cute fucked senseless.”

Kali kept on fucking Blake, her heart starting to really pound in her chest as she slid in and out of her daughter. Blake was just so  _ wet _ and hot and flexible and generally amazing. Ah, the joys of fucking Huntresses, Kali supposed. Where else would you find a group that was so dexterous and energetic? And on that subject…

“You know, Blake,” Kali said, her voice slightly strained as she kept on moving back and forth inside of her daughter’s pussy, “I wouldn’t mind meeting the rest of your team sometime.” She paused for a second. “Ruby, Yang and Weiss, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Blake said, looking off to the side and looking a bit guilty. “That’s them. I’d like to meet them again, too.” Then she shook her head and turned back to look up at Kali. Her hands squeezed down on her legs and she somehow managed to lift them a bit further up, past her head. “And I’m sure you’d like them as well.”

“Yes, the photos you showed me of them made them all look quite cute,” Kali said. In fact, all three of them were more than just a  _ bit _ cute. Kali sure wouldn’t mind seeing any or all of them in bed with her.

“Yeah,” Blake said, the smile on her face mixed with wistfulness. Then it changed to pure arousal as Kali flicked her nipple. “Ah, Mom!” She laughed. “That feels nice.”

 

“I bet it did,” Kali said, half of her mind still thinking about her daughter’s team. “So, Blake, are Yang’s breasts as large as they looked like in those phots you showed me?” She laughed as Blake blushed and nodded. “There really is something special about having a large pair of soft breasts wrapped around your cock. And I  _ have _ found that blonde girls tend to be rather…”

“Slutty?” Blake asked. “Yeah, that’s pretty much right. One time, Yang-!” Her eyes got wide. “Well, never mind.”

 

Kali raised her eyebrows and gave Blake a  _ look _ . There was obviously a story there. Probably a pretty hot story. But she wasn’t going to press her daughter on it now. It could wait. After all, there were still two other girls on Blake’s team to think about.

“While Weiss Schnee…” Kali said, trailing off. “Well, a Schnee would be a first for me.” She thought again about what she knew of the young heiress. “Would she even be able to take a dick like your father’s?”

Blake shrugged as much as she could with her legs resting on her shoulders.  She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a low groan as Kali kept on sliding in and out of her daughter’s folds.

“And the leader of your team, Ruby,” Kali said musingly, “I do think that would be  _ quite _ fun to see, wouldn’t you?” Blake flushed and nodded. “She looks quite cute and innocent. And she’s sisters with Yang?”

 

“Half-sister, yeah,” Blake said, her voice rising and falling as Kali kept on sliding in and out of her pussy. “Younger by two years.”

 

“Sisters are just the sort of thing I don’t see nearly often enough,” Kali said with a grin. “It would be even better if they were twins, but oh well.” She laughed. “It doesn’t do to get greedy, does it?”

 

“Well,” Blake said with a grin, “I have had sex with all three of them.” She shivered, and the smile on her face grew. “The way Ruby’s dick felt, moving inside of me,” she opened her eyes and looked at Kali. “I think you’d get along  _ really _ well with them.”

“I’m sure I would,” Kali said. She was glad that Blake was able to speak about her friends without sounding quite so  _ sad _ . That was a good sign. “It’s nice to know that all that pornography about what teams of Hunters get up to is accurate.”

 

Blake laughed at that and Kali joined in. And she kept on fucking her daughter, because there was no way she could possibly stop when Blake felt this good wrapped around her.

And Blake was feeling even better. It was obvious when she came. The way she tightened up, and threw her head back, moaning and groaning as Kali drew her cock in and out of her was such a clear sign of orgasm. It made Kali feel good, that her daughter was feeling so wonderful.

Kali was feeling pretty good herself. Her dick was hard and stiff, and reaching  _ so _ deep inside of Blake. Kali could tell that this orgasm was going to be a good one, and she promised herself to shoot it as far into Blake’s pussy as she could. Even if Blake somehow hadn’t already been knocked up yet by all of the semen that was getting pumped into her, this one would hopefully do it.

Kali’s orgasm was actually still fairly far off. And that was fine with Kali. Her dick was still as hard as a rock, so she could just focus on how wonderful it was to slide in and out of her daughter’s wet, tight, hot pussy over and over again. And that was a sensation that just didn’t get old.

“Mom,” Blake gasped, only a few minutes after her last orgasm, “I’m going to cum again.” She closed her eyes and shivered. There was a big smile on her face.

“Not yet,” Kali said. “Hold out for a few more minutes.” She patted Blake’s cheek and smiled. “Then we can cum together.”

 

Blake hesitated over that, and then nodded. A shiver still ran through her, and Kali could  _ feel _ how tight Blake was, wrapped around her.

“Then can we change positions?” Blake asked. “A few seconds to cool down could be helpful.”

 

That sounded just fine to Kali. She reluctantly slid out of her daughter. It really  _ was _ a shame to lose that tight, wonderful pussy. But there were plenty of ways to get those wet folds.

Kali leaned back, laying down on her back and motioning to Blake. Blake climbe don top of her mother, and then turned around. She looked over her shoulder and grinned down at Kali. Kali grinned back at her, and then grabbed the large, firm butt that was right in front of her. Blake moaned as Kali’s fingers squeezed her fat cheeks. She twitched back and forth, rubbing her wet lower lips against her mother’s stiff dick.

Then Blake lifted herself up and sank back down onto the hard rod. Both Blake and Kali moaned at that, feeling the stiff shaft filling up the teenager. Kali squeezed down on Blake’s rear, and refused to really let go.  _ What _ a nice butt.

Blake started to rise up and down, fucking herself on her mother’s shaft. It felt wonderful and Kali shivered in satisfaction. And she kept on playing with her daughter’s rear. How could she do anything else, when the butt was right there, tempting her so very badly?

“Listen, Blake,” Kali said, her voice a bit tense as Blake kept on bouncing up and down on top of her dick, “it’s important that you not care too much about what other people think about this.” Kali waved a hand, trying to take in her and her daughter and her husband, and what they were all bound up in. “Some people might think that this is wrong. But when we’re so close to each other, how could it be?”

 

“I get it, Mom,” Blake said, her voice a bit breathy as she focused on bouncing up and down along her mother’s stiff dick. “And I won’t! This feels so, so good.” She threw her head back, though Kali couldn’t actually see any more of her daughter’s beautiful face. “How could I ever leave two people who love me so much?”

 

Kali’s heart swelled with love. She had such a  _ sweet _ , wonderful daughter. Blake really was a precious child to her. Kali wiped at her eyes, making sure that she wasn’t about to start crying.

“Oh Blake,” Kali said, before the sight of her daughter’s bouncing butt sidetracked her mind somewhat. “You really are such a wonderful girl. In all sorts of ways.” She reached out and grabbed Blake’s rear again. “This ass is to  _ die _ for.”

“You look good too, Mom,” Blake said with a giggle, pushing herself backwards so Kali could get even  _ more _ of her daughter’s butt. The wonderful things that did to the cock inside of her was a nice side effect. “I hope I look that good when I get to your age.”

 

“I rarely get complaints,” Kali said, nodding as her other hand ran up Blake’s back to twine around her hair. “And neither do you, I imagine. You’re such a beautiful girl, Blake!”

 

Kali’s voice was rising as she felt her orgasm growing inside of her. She was feeling good. She was feeling  _ really _ good. She grabbed at Blake’s wide hips and squeezed down, feeling the pleasure starting to pulse inside of her. Any minute now, any minute she was going to cum. And it was going to feel  _ good _ .

“I’m going to cum, Mom,” Blake moaned, her voice pure, sensual, wanton  _ need _ .

“So am I,” Kali gasped, sweat beading on her forehead as she felt the pleasure pulsing inside of her. “Any second now. Let’s cum together, Blake!”

 

Blake started to agree with that, but before the first word was fully formed, it turned into nothing more than a moan. It was still a wonderful sound, and Kali could feel the pounding inside of her head as she started to pulse inside of Blake’s pussy.

And then the semen started to flow into Blake once again. It felt just as good as it ever did, and Kali gasped, feeling the wonderful flow of pleasure washing through her. Yes, oh yes, yes, yes, that was amazing. This was just what she wanted.

Kali could feel a  _ lot _ of semen flowing into her daughter’s pussy. Really, there was just a ton of it. It felt like she was never going to stop, even with all of the semen that she had already pumped into Blake over the past few hours.

And Blake didn’t seem to have the slightest problem with that. She made a wonderful sound as she got filled up. She rocked back and forth on top of Kali, moaning and squeaking as she got filled up with semen. Kali could see her daughter twitching in orgasm as Blake came from getting fucked by her mother. What a wonderful sight. Really, truly, that was amazing.

As Blake’s orgasm wound down, she slumped forward, panting for breath. Kali could see her daughter’s shoulders rising and falling, and heard the sweet sounds of a girl who had been pushed to her limits.

But Kali was still quite horny. And she was quite ready to do some  _ more _ . And if Blake was anything like Kali was when she was a teen, Blake would only stop wanting sex when she literally fell asleep. So there was  _ no _ reason for this not to continue.

Kali grinned and got a good, firm grip on her daughter’s hips. Then with a sudden jerk, she stood up, managing to take Blake with her. It was, admittedly, quite the feat and not one that Kali had been entirely sure she could do.

And then she discovered that no, she  _ really _ couldn’t do it. Kali’s eyes widened as she felt Blake starting to slip out of her grip. Blake felt that as well, and squeaked before she wiggled out of Kali’s grips and managed to get both feet on the floor before her  _ body _ went onto the floor.

“Whoops,” Kali said, blushing. “Maybe that’s something your father should try.”

 

“Maybe,” Blake said, turning around and giggling. “But…” Blake frowned for a second, then swung her leg upwards. Kali’s eyes widened as Blake rested one leg on Kali’s shoulders. “How about this?”

 

Kali only needed to look at her daughter for a second before she  _ thoroughly _ approved. It was a very hot position, and it showed off Blake’s pussy quite nicely. Kali could see the semen that was flowing out from her daughter’s folds, right on down her legs and dripping onto the floor. Frankly, Kali wasn’t entirely sure if  _ she _ could manage that position. But she sure did like to look at it.

Kali took a step towards her daughter, her still hard dick pressing against her daughter’s pussy. Blake shivered and smiled at that, rubbing herself as much as she could against her mother’s shaft. Then there was just a bit of work, and Kali was slipping into her daughter’s folds once more, her hands firm on Blake’s body.

And she was already starting to thrust back and forth as she stared into Blake’s eyes. Really, this position had a lot to recommend to it. Like how easy it was to kiss her daughter. Kali leaned forward, pressing her lips against Blake’s. Blake quickly responded, and the two of them moaned as they made out with each other. It felt  _ wonderful _ , and Kali smiled to herself as the two of them made out.

After a while, Kali pulled back, smiling widely. Blake was just as wet as she had ever been, and Kali actually thought she might be a bit tighter in this position. It was kind of hard to tell, but Kali was quite willing to give it her all to test out the differences.

 

“Now, Blake,” Kali said, staring into her daughter’s amber eyes, “I hope you know that I’m not going to let you rest until I’m  _ sure _ you’re pregnant.” Blake gave a happy little shiver at that. “I’m going to fuck you and fuck you until you can barely even walk, understand?”

 

“Yes, Mom.” Blake said with a sigh and a smile. “Is that a promise?”

“You cheeky little girl,” Kali said with a fond smile. “I can’t imagine where you get it from.”

 

Blake shrugged and leaned back in for a kiss. The two cat Faunus embraced for a while, making out with one another. Then they separated, both breathing fairly heavily. There was a healthy red glow on each of their cheeks.

“I can’t think of a better way to spend time with you and Dad than like this,” Blake said with a large smile. “You’re making me feel so  _ good _ .”

 

“We’re both making each other feel good,” Kali said, planting another quick kiss on Blake’s cheek. She paused for a moment to admire just  _ how _ erotic her daughter really was. She was such a lucky woman, to get to have such an amazing family. Really just the luckiest a woman could be. “And tomorrow, I’m sure we can make your father feel wonderful as well.”

 

“Yeah,” Blake said with a nod. “He’s  _ really _ big inside of you, isn’t he?” She held her hands apart to indicate just how big Ghira really was. She overestimated his size by a good six inches or so, but Kali had to admit, that sure could be what it sometimes felt like her husband was stuffing into her holes. Not that it was something to complain over. “I wasn’t sure I could take him at first.”

 

“Everyone has that reaction to him,” Kali said with a chuckle. “But they almost always manage it in the end.”

Blake shook her head, and Kali kept on fucking her daughter. Both of them were moving, actually, drawing their hips back and sending them back forward. Kali was the one who did the majority of the effort, though, since Blake only had one leg to balance on.

“How deep are you going to shoot your cum inside of me this time, Mom?” Blake asked, looking down at her flat stomach. “Last time, I thought I was going to  _ taste _ it.”

 

Kali smiled and laughed. She actually wasn’t sure how much longer she  _ could _ keep going for. This kind of thing could get very exhausting very quickly. And she had been going at it for a while now. But with Blake looking so  _ cute _ , how could Kali do anything else?

“If you ever need to stop, just let me know,” Kali said. “In the meantime, I’m going to make sure that we both feel as good as possible.” She patted Blake’s cheek. “In every single way possible.”

“And make sure I get pregnant, yes,” Blake said with a nod and a smile. “If I’m not already.”

 

That was  _ exactly _ the kind of thing Kali wanted to hear. She shivered, and started thrusting into Blake faster and faster. Her daughter’s pussy felt so  _ good _ . Just like every other part of her body, really. Her mouth, her boobs, her butt, even her thighs and hands. They were all wonderful, and all exactly the kind of thing that Kali loved fucking.

And Blake obviously loved getting fucked. Kali wasn’t quite sure if her daughter was as lewd as she herself was, but it sure did seem like a pretty close thing. And now that Blake was here, living with them, Kali and Ghira could make sure that Blake got all the loving a lewd girl like her would need.

And Kali, of all people, would know  _ exactly _ how much sex a teenage cat Faunus would need. And she would do her very best to make sure that Blake got the satisfaction her body would so desperately crave.

After all, how could Kali allow herself to do anything else?


End file.
